What about us?
by SarahLouiseK30
Summary: Sequel to 'And then there was her' Molly struggles as a traumatised Charles returns from Nepal with Georgie in tow. Molly fears for her relationship as he grows increasingly closer to his grieving medic. Does Belize change everything?
1. Chapter 1

**This idea has been rolling around in my head since the last 2 episodes (fuming!) and I'm actually writing two different stories at the moment but this one has sort of been requested (well a sequel to 'And then there was her' has - so here it is)**

 **anyway a short chapter to gauge interest and see if it's worth carrying on writing this on the many night feeds. Please let me know what you think. Also please excuse me if spelling, grammar isn't as it should be. I'm on maternity leave (no work computer to type on) and my laptop is broken so me and the iPhone are besties right now x S x**

 **-OG-**

Molly sat staring at the shell of the man who had been returned to her. Battered, bruised, grieving and back in that dark place.

She pushed a coffee across the table although the caffeine was probably the last thing he needed in the middle of another long sleepless night.

Elvis. What could she say about Elvis. He'd become part of their family, life was strange without him, even for Molly. She'd held them both as they cried. They cried endlessly, together. Neither of them had returned from Nepal the same people. Georgie had taken up residence with them, barely able to be around anything to do with their old life, her and Elvis' life together was over. Cut short in the most painful way. He was gone.

Molly ran her fingers over his swollen brow. "You should let me clean this" he pulled his head away "It's nothing" he pushed the chair back giving her a fright as he strode towards the front door.

"Where you going?" She called after him "Out!"

She fought back tears for the man she loved. The man he used to be. This was so much worse than before. Georgie passed her on the stairs, it seemed the kitchen was a revolving door for the grieving.

"He just needs some space Mol" and there it was. The advice that told Molly that Georgie knew what her husband needed better than she did. She tried to push irrational thoughts about the two of them out of her mind. But in the few weeks since they'd been home, the bond was evident. And it didn't seem to include Molly.

He limped through the front door, hours later as she got ready for her shift. She was already late, unable to get herself moving until he was home. She needed to know he was okay.

She pulled out the footstool "Sit" she ordered. To her surprise he actually did it.

She pulled off his boots, noting the swelling that came up in his leg whenever he'd over done it. "you know your meant to wear your running shoes. Clues in the name - running shoes - for running"

"It wasn't planned. I just needed to clear my head, running helps"

She couldn't say fairer than that. She wrapped an ice pack around the swelling, massaging gently up and down his leg. He closed his eyes as if he was enjoying it so she continued upwards, they hadn't even looked at each other intimately since he'd come home and she understood why. But they'd never get their baby this way. His hand stopped her "Hadn't you best be going?" His rejection hurt her "I s'pose"

His wounded wife, she needed him too. He cupped her cheek, pulling her into him "I'm sorry" he said in barely a whisper. "It's okay Charles. Take all the time you need, I love you"

Georgie cleared her throat in the doorway "Sorry guys. Boss do you have a minute? Can we go for a walk?"

He gave Molly a small, apologetic smile as he rose to his feet "Listen why don't you guys talk here. I'm going to work now so you'll have privacy. He's limping George, he needs some rest" he realised she was right. His dear Molly always knew what he needed even if he didn't.

"How does that sound Lane? I'll only slow you down"

She nodded "Okay. I'll go and get us some coffees"

Molly wrapped her arms around his torso, he was so much thinner than usual. Her heart sank at the thought of all the hard work that had been undone. All that time they spent fighting the demons in his head for them to return just like that. For those demons to come between them once again.

"I'll be back late. Make sure you both eat please, I'll be checking!"

He nuzzled his face into her neck, he was vulnerable and child like and he melted her heart. "Take it easy okay baby" she ran a soft finger across his forehead "I love you so much"

He buried his face back into his safe place "Ditto. Don't work too hard"

She kissed him until her lips were numb. He wouldn't be far from her thoughts, she knew that much. They had made so many plans for his return home. According to him Nepal was his last tour, they'd concentrate on starting a family, and he'd find a job that meant he never had to work away ever again. She'd never have to be scared to receive that knock on the door.

She'd saved tirelessly whilst he was gone, so he could have a career break. She felt he deserved some time to himself before he started looking for something new. She also knew that the army wouldn't let him go easily, after all he was one of the best officers around Beck had told her. Although she wondered if he was still held in such esteem since Elvis' death. He still maintained it was his fault, he shouted it every time he slept.

She rested her forehead against the steering wheel in the packed car park of the hospital. Work never really ended for her at the moment, there was no rest and not much sleep to be had living with two soldiers who were grieving and a husband with crippling PTSD. They'd been here before, she had no doubt they'd get through it, in time. All they needed was time.

She painted on the smile her colleagues were used too. To them she had an idyllic life. What wasn't to be happy about when you had a handsome husband who adored you, a beautiful home, your dream job and friends that you loved dearly. If only they knew just how bad things had been since he came home - not falling pregnant had become the least of her worries because her husband hadn't really come home. She lost him when Elvis was blown off that roof.

 **-OG-**

 **Please review and let me know how you feel x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for the lovely messages regarding baby. She came 3 weeks early and is an absolute dream!**

 **Also thank you for the reviews, these stories really wouldn't be written without them. They provide the spark needed to continue and help to relieve the nerves of posting each time so again thank you and please keep them coming x S x**

-OG-

Molly scrambled from the car, exhausted. She tiptoed up the driveway, any slight noise sent him into melt down at night, she couldn't remember the last time she'd had a decent sleep if she was honest.

The only thing that mattered to her was being there for him, getting him through like she had last time.

As she crept through the hallway, the sound of his laugh sounded like music to her ears. Surely she was imagining it. She pushed open the kitchen door, wine glasses and beer bottles littered the worktops and table as Georgie danced to Charles' iPod, she was dancing to their song.

"Oh Mol your early. Join the party" Georgie thrust a bottle of beer towards her "Actually I'm late, very late and I'm knackered so I'm gonna hit the sack"

She placed a hand on Charles' shoulder, waiting for his acknowledgment of her "You coming to bed?" He turned to face her "Sorry, yes I will be. Just need to finish this story about Elvis" she bit her tongue, maybe this was what they needed, a big blow out of stories and tears to help them move forward.

She climbed there stairs - hungry, tired and absolutely pissed off. She hadn't really had so much as a conversation with her husband let alone a leisurely drink and a bloody dance round the kitchen. She sometimes wished she could tell him how much this had affected her too, Elvis had been her friend too. They had all lost him and although she knew she hadn't lost as much as they had, she also shared their grief. She pushed the familiar feelings of jealousy aside. She found herself jealous of Georgie a lot these days, she couldn't really put her finger on what it was. Or maybe she was just too afraid to admit it to herself that she was most afraid of losing him - to Georgie.

His warm arm slipped around her waist, sending shivers down her spine as he planted desperate kisses across the back of her shoulders. She turned her naked body to face him, he was as beautiful as ever. She pulled his head towards her, pushing her tongue into his mouth. She needed this as much as he did, to be connected to him again in a way that was meant only for them, husband and wife.

He made love to her until the sun came up and for the first time since he'd come home, she hoped maybe things were finally about to turn around. Maybe she'd have her Charlie back.

-OG-

She turned to face him, the urge to be close to him consumed her. He stared at the familiar spot on the ceiling, the one the seemed to be a tunnel to a different world. She snuggled up as close to him as possible "You know, I keep looking and I still can't bleedin' find what your looking at"

Charles appreciated her weak attempt at humour, grateful at her attempt to ground him, bring him back from his hell. "It was my fault"

The break in his voice broke her heart "Charles, none of this is your fault. Please believe me" he closed his eyes, the image of Elvis' charred body, the sound of Georgie's screams. He relived it, it consumed him every single day. "You weren't there Molly, your not a soldier - you don't understand" and Georgie did.

He flung his long legs over the side of the bed "Where you going? I'm off today, let's just chill and cuddle - let me look after you" he crossed the room, his long legs making light work of distance "I need to check on Georgie" Molly rolled her eyes. "I'm sure she's fine Charlie, after the amount you two put away last night she's probably still dead to the world"

He shuddered at her poor choice of words "I just need to check"

He crept across the hallway, careful not to wake her. "Lane. Are you decent?"

"Yes Charles. Come in"

He pushed the door open, startled to see her packing her stuff "You going somewhere?" she gave him a small smile "Yeah. I'm going back to my mums. You and Molly need some space and I need my family" tightness gripped his chest "You don't need to go"

His voice was panicked "It's time Charlie. We'll be okay" he nodded "Yeah, we will won't we?" She placed a hand in his shoulder, giving him a gentle squeeze. This wasn't the Charles she was used too, he didn't need constant reassurance. She'd over stepped the mark by being the one to give it to him. She realised that now, he had a wife. A good wife who adored him and loved him and she was in the way of that. She had overstayed her welcome.

Georgie wasn't sure he would be okay without her though. He was becoming increasingly reliant on her rather than Molly and the distance between them, well she wouldn't be responsible for it.

"By way of thanks, I've booked you and Molly a night in that posh hotel you like. Get making that baby will ya. If we've learnt anything from losing Elvis, it's that we need to cherish the ones we love and make the most of every second. Love her Charles, don't forget to love her in the midst of this hell. She's a diamond"

She tiptoed, planting a kiss on his cheek "Thank you, for everything"

He watched her leave, his eyes couldn't bare to break contact with her as she stopped in the hallway to thank Molly.

Molly caught his gaze, only it wasn't her he was looking at. Her heart sank a little, the way he looked at Georgie fed all of Molly's insecurities. Did he have eyes for someone else?

-OG-

"The house feels empty. Don't you think?"

Molly had to stop herself reacting straight away, his words cut her like a knife "No, the house feels like home. You're here, I'm here - we're home"

He smiled at her, planting a kiss on the end of her nose as she snuggled into him "I just meant, without.."

"Without Georgie here, I know what you meant"

He felt her body tense "I didn't mean it in that way. It's just difficult, it's an adjustment. We've been in each other's pockets since Nepal. And she knows how I'm feeling"

"I understand Charles and you know you can call her anytime. But also try and remember you have a wife - and we've been here before. I know how you're feeling too"

Georgie's words replayed in his head "Don't forget to love her" and for a moment he frightened himself with his feelings. He'd never felt aloof from Molly before, she'd always been his entire world and still was, he loved her more than anything but she didn't understand the pain he was in. Only Georgie did.

He pushed away thoughts of Georgie and gave into the other battle he was facing. He was afraid to lose Molly the same way he'd lost everyone else, and how would he ever be able to live without her?

-OG-

1 month later...

Charles pretended that normal life was easy once he got the hang of it. Well so he thought anyway.

He peered at the calendar that dominated the fridge, all kinds of appointments littered throughout the weeks ahead. From meetings with the army to doctors appointments and therapy sessions.

He rolled his eyes, Irritated by Molly's interference.

As if on autopilot Molly appeared next to him in the kitchen. She moved effortlessly around gathering what she needed to make breakfast. "Those cooking classes you had whilst I was away really paid off eh?"

That was his idea of a compliment these days. He'd forgotten how to tell her she was beautiful and how proud he was of her career after she had been promoted to ward sister. Molly gave a slight snigger "Cheeky bugger. You and your mum are cheeky buggers actually - you for being gobby and her for buying them but I suppose they've paid off. Well your fed so that's something"

He wrapped his arms around her tiny hips as she worked, settling his hand on her tummy where she longed for his baby to grow. "What do you think about us seeing a fertility specialist?"

She turned to face him, being with delight "Are you serious? I'd love too, I've been researching it but I just thought we had enough on our plate right now"

The realisation that he was failing her hit him hard "I'm sorry Molly. I'm not the husband you signed up for" she gazed up at the wedding portrait. "You see that photo up there?" He nodded.

"I'm just as happy and in love with you as I was on that day. More so actually. You're brave and your kind and you've seen things no one ever should. I'm not Rebecca, I won't leave just because the going gets tough. It just means we need to get tougher that's all"

Molly wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling her face into the warmth of his chest. The rhythm of his heartbeat gave away the internal battle that he was fighting. She swayed to the gentle music that played on the radio, gently encouraging his body to move with hers. "I'm so proud of you" she whispered. She felt his heart beat calm as they swayed together - a reminder of their wedding day only a few years ago yet so much had changed.

This was everything he needed. Her touch, her reassurance that they weren't falling to shit - that she'd never leave him. The abandoned breakfast simmered as he cleared a space on the counter, lifting her gently gently to make love to her.

"I can't wait to carry your baby" the smile that lit up his face made her heart swell. A brand new life, one they had created together. It's what they both wanted more than anything.

"We'll be alright won't we Molly?" There was a vulnerability in his eyes that she'd never seen before. Not in any of the terrible times they'd already shared together. It was heartbreak to witness.

"We'll be just fine. Most importantly, you will be just fine. We can do this, I promise"

-OG-

What do you do when your husband, the man that you love, the man that you share your life with, who you've already, in your few short years together have been through so much together. For better, for worse. What do you do when he checks out?

Molly found herself asking this question lately. Things had been going so well. He'd been attending appointments, making progress and he'd seemed happier - he was moving on. A day trip to Essex had brought him back down again. It was Georgie's idea, to mark Elvis' birthday - the first one since he'd gone.

Sodding Elvis had changed everything, what she wouldn't give to bollock him and get pissed off at his smug little grin only for him to give her a nudge and nearly knock her off her feet then laugh because she was so small and probably pick her up and piss her off a bit more but they'd laugh some more because it was Elvis and he was a tit but she loved him. Special forces, Elvis was a special force alright. The hole he'd left in Charles seemed to grow each day but then she'd see glimpses of the old Charlie again and it was glorious and they'd make love and laugh and then just like that he was gone again.

"If you look at that phone many more times, I'm gonna resort to some kind of violence, might even bounce it off your nut"

"Sorry. Just thought Georgie would have replied to my texts"

Everything always came back to Georgie. "Maybe she's busy, she's back to work now I'm sure she'll reply when she can"

Molly gazed at herself in the mirror. She pulled her long dark curls into a messy bun before pulling it back down again - too Georgie she thought. She needed to be anything but Georgie.

"I wanted to talk to you about work actually" he saw her shoulders tense "Beck wants me back, when I'm ready"

Molly threw her head back in mock horror, the sarcastic cackle that escaped her alerted him to the fight he had on his hands. "Please Charles tell me your winding me up?" Brown, puppy dog eyes bore into her back, her green eyes raised to meet his in the mirror "Charlie?"

"I need to do this Molly. For me, for Elvis and most importantly for Georgie. I need to make sure she's okay"

"What about me Charles? What about the baby we're trying for? Or the sleepless nights I have to endure when your away? I dread answering the door and the phone and I can't breathe properly until I see your face on the screen and then they return you to me a shell of the man I waved off. You promised me last time there would be no more of this"

She squeezed herself between his long legs. Usually his hands would have found their way to her bum by now and they'd have been rolling around, making up for any crossed words the only way they knew how. The affection was gone.

She wound her fingers into his hair, he flinched at her touch as she gently stroked a finger across his lips "What about us Charles?"

He swallowed hard "You are my wife and you are supposed to support me. Why can't you just do that?"

"So me sitting with you when you cry and holding you in your sleep, that isn't supporting you no? Me taking time out of my career to be at home with you like I have in the last few weeks to be by your side for every single appointment, every counselling session, that's me not supporting you?"

He brought his hands to his head, pulling at his curls in despair "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that, your amazing and I'm sorry. I'm just so lost, I'm lost without the army I don't know how to function"

She cupped his face "Now you listen to me Charles James and listen good. You are not lost, you are right where you are meant to be and I'm so sorry your hurting but this isn't what Elvis would want for you. He wouldn't want you to be eaten away with bleedin' guilt. He died doing what he loved, he knew the risks and he took them willingly"

"If it wasn't for me, Georgie would still have him. I'd still have him"

It broke her to see him cry "So am I meant to be the loser then? Is that what your saying?"

"No. Of course not. I just need to do this, I need to make it right"

She fought back tears, she needed to be the tough one. "I won't stand by and watch you ruin us. Georgie has her own family to fix her! Why does it have to be you?"

She moved quickly into the bathroom. Their relationship had become a strain and although she loved him more than anything, she wondered how much longer she could go on like this. She pulled the pregnancy test from her bag, once again the excitement overshadowed by his pain. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't a little resentful of the situation they found themselves in. He'd made her the promise that he'd leave them army after one last tour, said all the right things - she'd trusted him. And now here they were again.

She shoved the test to the back of the cupboard, a negative result was the last thing her mood needed.

She splashed cold water onto her face, washing away the tear stains that seemed to be ever present.

Charles leaned in the doorway, taking her in. This had been the first time he'd _really_ looked at her in months. She was tense and tired looking, worry permanently etched into her brow. She was also everything he'd ever wanted. Smart and funny, beautiful, kind and completely selfless and fiercely loyal, especially to him. He felt guilty that Georgie had taken up so much of his headspace when the woman stood in front of him would without a doubt die for him. She put him ahead of herself every single time and if he wasn't careful, he really would lose her. He was pushing her away.

"I'll make more effort to fight this Molly. I'm sorry"

His body slide down the wall next to her, his knees weak as he finally gave into to weight of his internal struggle. Molly wrapped herself around him, making them one unit as they cried together. Georgie couldn't give him this comfort, this was the job of a wife. He promised himself that whatever it was going on in his head for her would become nothing, the same to him as it appeared to be for her - nothing. She meant nothing more than being his friend and Elvis' girl. She would always be Elvis' girl.

-OG-

 **What did you think of last night episode? Had to laugh at his second miraculous recover from that horrific injury but I suppose that wouldn't make good tv.**

 **Our C.J. still isn't himself is he? He just isn't a happy bunny and PTSD can absolutely ruin a person as it appears to be doing onscreen. As frustrating as that is for us viewers and C.J/Molly fans that is one of the harsh realities of the condition. Let's hope they sort it and have a lovely little Molly shaped surprise coming for us (Doubt it though)**

 **P.S - please bare in mind I am typing and posting from an iPhone so please forgive slight mistakes that I'm sure I've missed despite reading and re-reading until I lose my mind lol X**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the reviews on the previous chapter. I've been putting off posting this chapter, I just can't seem to get it to 'feel right' but after many edits this is what I've settled with. The standard of the stories being posted at the moment is amazing and it makes me want to up my game and write better but equally makes me wonder if my writing is good enough at the same time. Anyway - hope you enjoy. Sarah x**

-OG-

"Is everything okay between the two of you? He seems very distant" Beth hit the nail on the head. Molly was losing him, he was slipping away.

"Yeah Everything is fine"

"I've known you long enough now Molly to know you're lying. And Charles has been avoiding me too, so what is it? Please tell me, no matter how old he gets I'll never stop worrying"

Molly sighed. Beth deserved to know what her son was going through. What they were both going through.

"The PTSD. It's back Beth and it's worse than ever" Molly wiped away a stray tear that managed to escape despite her best efforts not to draw attention to herself. She'd promised him faithfully they'd keep it between themselves. "Well I guessed dear, I just needed confirmation. I was afraid of this when I heard about Elvis, I suppose it was inevitable. Has he been getting the help he needs?"

Molly shrugged "He was doing well and I was going with him to every appointment and then one day he said I couldn't - that he wanted some space and he's never let me since. I don't believe he's even going anymore. He's seems overly preoccupied with Georgie's well-being, ahead of his own and it kills me to say this but ahead of mine too"

Beth was shell shocked. And she wouldn't sit back and let him throw away another marriage, especially to the woman who had saved him. She just needed to save him again.

"I best be get going, these 12 hour shifts are killing me" Molly said with a yawn.

"I can image they are dear, and not much rest at home either I take it?" Molly shook her head "Look after him for me?"

Beth smiled at her "Always"

She watched the exchange between them as Molly kissed Charles goodbye. He'd always been so affection with her, to the point it often made her cringe but he seemed dead behind the eyes. Barely raising his arms to return her embrace. The hurt in Molly was evident as Charles turned away from her, turning his attention back to his mobile phone.

"Charles James. We need to talk" his eyes darted to the door but there was no way he was getting out of this "Don't even think about leaving either. Now put the bloody kettle on and be ready to listen"

Beth's heart broke to see her son fall apart. It had been easier than anticipated to get to the root of everything. Guilt was eating him up and everything else was falling apart because of it.

"Charles you cannot hold yourself responsible for Azizi or Elvis. You are one man and a fantastic man I must add, but the weight of the world cannot rest on your shoulders alone. We both know who Elvis was and what he was about. He was an army man to the core and he died doing exactly what he lived for. It's just unfortunate that you and Georgie and poor Molly now have to pick up the pieces"

"I don't deserve her mum. I'm a failure" and that was the other crux of the matter. "Well I happen to think you do deserve her and everything she brings to your life but I can assure you that you will not keep her if you continue down this road of self destruction. Get some help before you lose everything"

"I've already lost her. And myself"

Beth wanted to slap some sense into him "Charles, please take a long hard look at yourself and your wife. Before it's too late. Don't become that man"

She left him in his thoughts, hopeful that she'd got through to him. Another trip to the divorce courts would finish him she knew that much.

-OG-

He paced the house waiting for Molly, 4am and she still wasn't home. Surely she'd be home by now.

He'd called and called - no answer. His heart was pounding out of his chest, he had to do something. He grabbed the keys to his Range Rover. She hated him driving at night when his leg was usually achy - she'd probably argue with him about it if she came home. If.

He floored it to the hospital, sure he'd find her there in some kind of danger. He ran through the corridors to the high dependency unit where she worked. Locked. They'd locked him out. He thumped the doors in panicked as people glared at him. He thumped until someone let him in.

"My wife, Molly. She works here and something has happened to her. She hasn't come home"

Molly's ears pricked to the sound of his voice carrying through the corridors. He was agitated and panicked.

"Charlie?" His eyes searched her erratically for signs of harm "Molly? Oh Molly thank god" he pulled her into his arms, almost squeezing the life out of her "Charles what's wrong?"

His eyes were full of tears "I thought something had happened to you. You didn't come home. Have you left me?"

Molly's heart ached for him "Charles I would never leave you" She cupped his face in her hands "Let's get you home"

She ignored the questioning eyes of her colleagues, she'd stayed late because she dreaded going home and this was the consequence. She rested her hand protectively on the small of his back. A fierce need to protect and comfort overcame her.

She stopped dead in her tracks, pulling him into her arms away from the prying eyes of her work mates. "I will never leave you" she whispered "But I need you to get help, we can't do this alone anymore"

He conceded "I'll go somewhere, I'll do whatever it takes. Just please never leave me, don't stop loving me"

She wasn't sure how long they stood there, just holding each other. Both absolutely broken but they were together, nothing would stop her from loving him. Not even when he was completely and utterly unlovable or when he pushed her as far away as he possibly could. She would never stop being his.

-OG-

"I've been worried about you" Georgie said in almost as whisper as she pushed a bunch of grapes across the table. "sorry for the cliché grapes, didn't know what to get you and didn't want to come empty handed"

Georgie was conscious of Molly watching their every move "How you been?"

"I'm doing better. They are treating me really well, so just got to get my head straight and get back to it"

It was something in the way he looked at her, it reminded her how it felt to be wanted. What it felt like to be looked at by chocolate brown eyes that could see into her soul. He, like Elvis always knew exactly what was going on inside her head.

"So how's Mol coping with it all? Must be hard for her too" Molly, her dear friend Molly who's husband with the chocolate brown eyes she felt inappropriately for. They'd always been good friends, her and Charles. Of course they would be, they'd spent years together both on the front line and personally thanks to Elvis. She was well aware this was misplaced affection. It was because she was missing her soul mate, Charles was the closest she would ever get to him again.

"She's coping okay, you know what she's like. She wouldn't say even if she wasn't to be honest. She's been amazing, as always. I'd be lost with out her. She visits me almost daily when work permits"

Georgie wasn't sure why the words he'd said hurt her "Good I'm glad. You deserve to have someone like her"

He nodded "Not sure that I do, but she sticks by me anyway"

Georgie sighed "Hopefully by the time you leave here you'll realise just what you're worthy of Charlie" she moved her hand across the table, stroking a single finger across his knuckles.

"Anyway I'd best be off, let you get back to Molly"

He climbed to his feet as she did "Do you have to go George?"

Not many people called her George, her mum had always hated her name shortened. She wondered when they'd become so familiar that they used nick names, he was still her CO after all and she knew he hated being called Charlie but it had been Elvis and Molly's things - he was Charlie to them "Yeah. I really have too. Take care of yourself won't you? And I'll see you back out there"

Molly sniggered in the back ground, amused at Georgie's ignorance to the elephant in the room.

"Not if I've got anything to do with it"

Molly caught the lingering eyes he made as she left, her heart sank. It was then she realised just how lonely she had become, how she longed for the old Charles - the one she married. She yearned to be close to him, for him to look at her the way he used too. She didn't doubt that he loved her, she knew he would die for her as she would him but there was something or someone between them. It was Georgie.

"You love her don't you?"

His head swung round, his brown eyes alight with fury "what did you say?" His tone was angry.

"You heard me" her voice was small, almost unsure of herself now that she'd finally put the words into the atmosphere.

"I've never heard anything so ridiculous. She's Elvis' partner. I'll always care for her, I have too because he isn't here to do it is he? And that's down to me, so if it's not too much to ask, I'd like to look after her. I need to look after her"

He stormed out of the canteen, leaving her sitting there. And yes, it was too much to ask of her.

"What about me?" She whispered as tears fell.

He looked over his shoulder at the shell of the woman he'd first met. The vibrant, brilliant woman he'd fallen in love with was slowly becoming as diminished as him. He yearned to make it right. To scream from the roof top that he loved her, it would always only be her but he couldn't be sure, these feelings for Lane, They were confusing and not right and it wasn't him, he knew that much. He was many things but philandering arsehole wasn't one of them. He'd always been faithful even to Rebecca when she'd made him feel that he wasn't worth loving. Was it possible to love two people? He wasn't sure anymore. All he knew was that he loved his wife but there was something there for Georgie too, an urge to protect and he needed to make sense of it before he lost it all. He needed to work out why someone else was coming before his wife and why he felt like the woman he loved most in the world was in the way. He owed his life to Molly, she had brought him back from the brink more than once. She'd been by his side after he was taken, brought him back to the world from his own personal hell. Slept by his side when he'd been bedridden with crippling injuries and psychological trauma. She'd loved him back to being human both physically and mentally and this is how he was repaying her. The guilt alone was enough to finish him, on top of the crippling anxiety and the depression and the other effects of PTSD he wondered if he'd ever see the outside of these clinic walls again and if he even wanted too. Life was easier in here, both Molly and Georgie got to walk away and experience life without him even if it was only temporary. He wondered if they'd both be better off without him but he knew he couldn't live without either of them. Things had become so complicated. Being here, he was safe from having to confront it. Here he didn't have to chose between them.

-OG-

Molly curled up onto the sofa. Another night alone, another take away pizza. In the month he'd been in treatment they'd grown apart considerably and it hurt.

She pulled the test from her bag, it was time to face up to it. She needed to know if there was life inside of her. She'd imagined this moment differently, with Charles by herself reeling with excitement instead her being lonely and dreading it. For the first time since they'd married she prayed for a negative result. Now was not the time to bring a baby into the mess that was their marriage, a marriage that currently contained three people. She couldn't bring herself to look as she heaved from anxiety. He'd been a good dad to Sam but even his relationship with him had gone down the pan. A baby wouldn't save them, only Charles could.


	4. Chapter 4

**As always, thank you for the lovely reviews. I'm finding writing this story so specifically about PTSD somewhat therapeutic so it's nice to know it's touching people. Hope you continue to enjoy x**

-OG-

If there was one thing Molly could say about his residential stay is that it taught Charles to master the art of deception. He functioned pretty well these days, he was much better at hiding it than before. Everything had returned to normal, nearly everything anyway. There was still the Georgie shaped elephant in the room.

She'd almost believed he was better when he first came home. He'd found it in him to be affectionate, he took her out, made a fuss of her. But in the back of his mind was always Georgie.

The final straw came when she returned home to find him laughing over a beer with Beck. His uniform hanging freshly pressed ready to go back to work, that was the biggest betrayal of all. He was going back. They'd never really argued before, the odd bicker here and there but this was fierce. Molly felt herself being pushed closer to the edge than ever. Beck excused himself, the tension between them heavy in the atmosphere.

"That was so fucking rude Molly" he scolded

"I think you'll find I don't give a shit"

He opened his mouth but words didn't come before she rained down on him with fury.

"I'm your bleedin' wife and you can't find it in yourself to put me first? How can you be cleared for active service so quickly? Are they bloody stupid because I can see by looking in your eyes that you ain't all there mate"

"Georgie needs me. She's gets herself into trouble and Elvis won't be there to bail her out, so I will"

"So you're going away? You're gonna leave me here like this so you can run off playing soldiers and look after your best mates bird who can't follow the bloody rules. Do I not matter anymore? Do you not care that your killing me?"

Her eyes were pleading with him. Pleading for him to touch her, make her feel loved. Pleading for him to stay. "Molly, you knew the score when you met me. I am a soldier, I don't know how to be anything else"

The sight of her crying finally stirred something within him, he rushed forward. His large hands cupping her pretty face, pulling her into his chest as he soothed her with shushing sounds "Be a husband Charles. And be a dad. You was good at those things once"

She turned and walked away from him, praying he would follow. That he would give in once and for all and stop hiding behind the uniform. He didn't follow. He was rooted to the spot as he replayed her words in his head, his worst fears confirmed - he was a failure and he'd let her down. She was better off without him, he knew that now.

-OG-

She sat on the doorstep of Georgie's home. She'd never intended on making such a stupidly long journey after a long shift, but she needed to have it out with her. It was long overdue, she deserved to know the truth.

Georgie almost looked pleased to see her, Molly couldn't say the same. "I think we need to talk" she demanded with authority, she wasn't going to let someone take her husband. He was all she had in the world.

Georgie nodded and ushered her inside. This day had been inevitable for some time.

"Can I get you a cuppa?"

The once easy friendship they'd shared felt strained, neither of them able to look one another in the eye.

"Do you love him Georgie?"

She was taken aback by Molly's bluntness, almost forgetting that the woman in front of her was a ballsy fighter. She'd had to fight for everything in her life - why would Charles be any different?

"No, I don't love him. Not in that way. I love Elvis and I always will. Charlie and me... we just have a new found connection. It's grief that's all, I'd never set out to hurt you Molly, I thought you knew me better than that" Georgie looked genuinely hurt.

"I don't know anything anymore George. I definitely don't know Charles that's for sure. And now he's going away again and he'll come back worse no doubt. If he comes back at all, it can't be safe for someone in his frame of mind to be out there" Molly voice broke, promoting Georgie to reach for her hand. "It has to be his decision. He's been cleared so there's not much you can do, just know I'll always have his back. I'd protect him with my life"

That's what Molly was afraid of, they we're willing to put their lives in danger for each other, so where did that leave her?

-OG-

It was easy to tell himself she'd forgive him eventually. That she was his wife and of course she would always support his decisions, eventually anyway. Sadly, with this tour that wasn't going to be the case. She spent more and more time working and less time at home. Their usual rituals before he went away a thing of the past.

He waited for her at Bailbrook House. Their pre tour date night had always been one of their favourite things to do. The last time they sat here they were like loved up teenagers, now she wasn't going to show up.

She eventually turned up a few hours later, as he packed his kit ready for Barracks.

"You didn't come" his expression was wounded.

"No, I didn't come. I needed to show you what it feels like when someone does something that hurts you. You leaving is hurting me"

He threw himself down on the side of the bed, resting his tired head in his hands "This is my job. I have to go. She..."

Molly cut him off "She needs you. I know, you keep telling me. Well if this is your decision then pack the rest of your things too. I want you to leave me, if the army and Georgie is what you really want then leave me"

"No one comes close to you Molly. Things are just difficult, I know it's hard on you but your so strong. You're a survivor"

She choked back tears "I've had to be, I've had a life time of people letting me down. Now my husband, the only person I have in this world is letting me down too. Putting another woman first. So like I said if it's her you want then leave me! Someone needs to put me first so that's what I'm doing"

He was crying now, confused that she was giving him his get out and now he didn't want it "You said you'd never leave me" he whispered. It hurt her to see him weep, he didn't deserve it but neither did she.

She pushed herself between his legs "Fight for me Charles" she demanded "Fight for me or go. Go to her but don't ever come back" He stared back at her blankly. This had to finally be the moment he chose her, she was willing him too.

He couldn't look at her as he climbed to his feet, pulling his Bergen onto his back. "If you go now, I won't be here when you get back" she shouted after him. Desperate for him to change his mind "Don't go" she sobbed "please don't go"

He didn't even turn around, his only thought was to remove himself from this, then maybe he would stop hurting her. He'd let her down and he'd never forgive himself but his uniform and the soldier that he'd worked so hard to become had won. It had beaten the man he wanted to be but couldn't, the man who was present in everyday life. She'd hit the nail on the head when she said he was hiding behind the uniform, he just never expected it to finally break her too, the way it had broken him.

She ran down the path after him, her tear stained face sent shivers down his spine. "Did you ever love me? Or was I just someone to occupy your time until Georgie became available?"

"I won't dignify that with an answer Molly. For fucks sake I married you" he was calm now. He finally knew what the right thing was, it was to put her out of her misery. Short term pain for long term gain.

"You're leaving me for another woman and you don't even have the decency to admit it"

"I'm sorry Molly. Truly sorry"

-OG-

His arrival a day early at the Barracks gained some raised eyebrows from Beck. He knew they we're having troubles but what couple didn't? He hasn't seen Charles boarding at the Barracks since Rebecca.

He was already homesick. Already questioning if this was the right thing? What kind of man had he become to leave his wife sobbing on the driveway. He'd left her. Left Molly. It didn't make sense even in his own head. She gave him an ultimatum and he took the easy route, like always.

He didn't recognise the man he was anymore. He was conflicted between love and doing the right thing by Elvis. Or what his fragged head was telling him was the right thing.

He spotted her strolling across the court yard. Georgie Lane, the love of Elvis' life. Could she be the love of his life too? Did he even feel that way for her deep down in his heart? Did she even feel anything for him? She'd never made any kind of move that he'd noticed but they were close and only growing closer. She, unlike Molly needed him. Molly would be okay, she always was judging by the things she'd shared with him about her life. Georgie on the other hand wouldn't survive without Elvis. She needed him.

He was oblivious to fact that he'd got it completely muddled. It was Molly who needed him. Georgie had the love and security of a family, Molly did not. He was Molly's family.

-OG-

Molly hauled herself from the spot on the sofa she had resumed when he walked. She couldn't allow things to end this way. He was hers and she had to make things right before he left.

The drive to the barracks passed in a blur as she ran through all she needed to say. And there he was, handsome and beautiful. Everything she ever wanted in a man. Until he got ill.

He'd changed out of his uniform, obviously taking the opportunity to utilise his last evening off before he headed away. She jumped out of the car, almost running to meet him. And then she saw her.

Georgie's glossy dark locks fell in soft waves down her back. She was effortlessly Gorgeous, no wonder he wanted her. Molly felt plain in comparison. His arm wrapped around Georgie's shoulder, pulling her close. He'd chosen her.

-OG-

Charles and Georgie settled into a booth "I'm sure we could have stretched to something a bit better than Pizza Hut Lane" she rolled her eyes "Stop it snob. Thanks for this, I just needed to get out of there. Seeing Spanner, well it brought it all back"

"That's what I'm here for. I told you before, anytime you need me, I'm here"

Her eyes glazed over with unshed tears "I just miss the old days. The 4 of us, the 4 amigos he used to call us. I miss Molly too - you have set her straight haven't you? It broke my heart that she thought so badly of me"

He opened his mouth to speak but stopped again "Charles? What the bloody hell is she thinking?"

This wasn't a worry for Georgie, she had enough on her plate "She's fine. We've had a bit of a rough patch but things are good, so don't worry"

He felt better when he was with Georgie. Like he was making Elvis happy. She knew what it was like to lose him, and like Charles she was army to the core - no matter what she would never leave. Molly didn't understand that.

He was caught off guard as they strolled back to barracks when the soldier on guard duty delivered the blow "Your wife left this for you"

He took the envelope, he didn't need to open it to know what was inside. "Something nice?" Georgie questioned "Yeah just a little love note before I depart"

He wondered aimlessly to his quarters, the contents of the envelope burning into his skin. The room was cold and empty, just what he felt he deserved. He tipped the two tiny rings into his palms. Her wedding and engagement returned to him. This was the end of the forever he promised her.

-OG-

She thought long and hard on wether she should travel to Brize. Did he even want her too? He hadn't even responded to her leaving her rings. She regretted the ultimatum she gave him but it finally showed her that his heart was no longer in their marriage.

She sobbed, numb from grief in their marital bed. The bed where she'd nursed him through nightmares and injuries and held him when he cried through grief. The bed where they had shared their deepest secrets. Where she'd exposed her very soul to the one man she never believed would hurt her like the rest. This day had been a long time coming. She had accepted some time ago that this moment was inevitable and prepared herself accordingly. If anyone could do this, she could. She'd had a lifetime of people letting her down, she just never believed he would too. She placed a hand on the tiny bump he had failed to even notice "it's just me and you now baby".

-OG-

 **Again please forgive any grammatical errors. Me and my iPhone are currently not friends.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews on the last chapter, please keep them coming! I really wanted to get this up Friday night after the BBC's epic let down but Iphone was having none of it. Feels nearly impossible to proof read/spell check from my phone. I really must get the laptop fixed *rolls eyes***

 **Happy Sunday x**

-OG-

Three weeks and counting since he'd left. Every day was spent going through the motions. Work, check phone. Work. Check emails. Home. Check post.

Nothing came.

Every night the dreams were like clockwork. Molly always suffered nightmares when he was on tour and even though they weren't together, this time was no different.

The knock came in the middle of the night. She knew before her feet even touched the cold floor boards. The coldness felt like fire against the cold rush of panic that took over her body. Her legs, shook like jelly as she rushed unsteadily to the door.

"Roger?" Beck nodded "It's the leg isn't it? He's injured that bleedin' leg again" in her head she ran through all the reasons why Beck would personally deliver the news himself. Not only was he Charles superior but they were great friends as well and he was fond of Molly. It had to be bad for Beck to be here.

"Molly can I come in?" She pulled the door to make way for him. He knew where he was heading, he'd been there enough times. He placed a gentle hand on her clammy back and led her to the kitchen. "Sit down Molly"

"Let me get you a drink" she shook her head "I can't have a drink" his eyes fell to her newly rounded stomach. This made what he was about to say even harder

"How bad?" Her voice broke.

"He sustained an injury during a training exercise in the jungle. An animal trap of some sort has penetrated his upper leg, straight through the bone Sergeant King reported"

She breathed a sigh of relief. At least he was alive.

"Okay well he can deal with that. He's dealt with worse. Was surgery successful? When will he be repatriated?"

"Molly he's missing. Charles and Georgie are both missing" she held her breath. His words ringing in her ears as he spoke but she wasn't hearing him.

"If you want to pack a bag, I'm going to personally travel with you to Belize. It's not something that I'd usually do but considering his history, I think you need to be there when they bring him out. And Molly, they will bring him out"

She pulled out the bag that had been packed for this very reason since he'd gone back in. Becks had eyes on her as she wondered aimlessly around ticking off things on the to do list in her head.

"I need to ring Sam. He'll want to come" he raised a hand to stop her "There's no time. We need to be on that flight out of Brize Molly" the quiet urgency in his voice made her angry "You sent a mentally ill man out there. He was sick, he is sick I mean and now he's injured! And all on your watch"

He took the bag from her and helped her into her jacket, he could take this from her - he would serve as her verbal punching bag. Maybe he deserved it. He'd noticed the change in Charles, raised an eyebrow more than once when he passed the psych evaluations. He should have put his foot down, he should have listened to Molly's pleas to medically discharge him even if it wasn't what Charles wanted. The was blame on his door step and it tasted bitter.

"How can they be missing? I don't understand" her stomach turned as she realised she'd been oblivious to just how much danger he was in.

"They had to move from where location where he was injured, it's a known drug trafficking route. Either that or they were found and taken" he steadied her as her legs buckled. "How did he move in that state? He must be in agony. Please Roger. Please tell me he's gonna be alright".

She sobbed they entire car journey, her tears stopping only to deliver the news to Beth. "I'm on my way to Brize, I'll keep you updated every second, I promise"

She hung up the phone, unable to listen to a second more of Beth's wailing. The familiar wave of nausea that hit her each morning grounded her. She had a life inside her to protect. She accepted Becks offer of breakfast even though she wanted to retch at the thought of her Charlie being dragged through the jungle injured.

"So if they ain't been caught and killed. It's a very real possibility that he's bled to death. Or will die from infection" she wasn't speaking to anyone in particular. More setting herself up for what was likely to come. She knew that she was being taken to him for a reason, after all it wasn't normal practice for spouses to be flown out to their injured or dead husbands.

"Where the fucks Elvis when you need him?" Again it was a question addressed to no one that gained her looks of pity from those around. She wondered if they all knew he'd left her for Georgie. Was she the poor abandoned wife that she had felt like just hours ago? None of it mattered now, all that mattered was getting to him. Would he even want her there?

"I want you to be the last thing I see" he'd once said to her when she was nursing him back to health. No matter how he'd hurt her she needed that to still be true. He needed to know of their baby, hopefully that be enough to help him fight whatever was ahead of him. The man that walked away that day had no fight left in him. She willed him not to give up "Just hang on a few more hours Charlie, then I'll take over"

Beck was looking at her funny now. She was sure he thought she was mental. "Have you ever been in this position? I presume you have a wife?"

"Yes I have a wife. And no Molly, I've never been in this position. Although hearing of any one of my men being injured doesn't sit well. And this is just unspeakable"

"Just so you know, I'm holding the army responsible for this"

He knew she was just full of word vomit now, it was the fear talking. Charles had always said she was a nervous chatter box when it came to him. And god she'd spend enough hour nervous about his well being. "Not long now and I'll be with you. We'll be with you"

The thought that he could die without knowing of their child caused loud sobs to escape her.

"He must be in agony" she cried. Beck nodded, positive that she was right. "He's in good hands with Lane. I have every faith in her"

She had to look away from him for fear of giving away too much. "I don't".

-OG-

He settled her into a fancy hotel, pretty sure this wasn't army protocol and Beck was footing the bill. Charles would be impressed by this she thought to herself. "There will be someone here at all times to keep you updated. Of course they'll give you your privacy but know they are here. I am contactable by phone both mobile and satellite but there is limited signal at the make shift FOB we are working out off. As soon as I know anything, you will too"

"I want to go with you. I need to be there as soon as they bring him out" he sighed knowing he had done as much as he could for now "That won't be possible Molly. Especially in your condition. I need you to try and rest so you are ready for him" this wasn't Major Beck the officer anymore. This was Roger Beck, Charles' friend doing his best.

"Thank you. It doesn't matter what the time is, I need to know as soon as you can..." her words trailed off, she was unable to bring herself to say the rest.

"Of course" he reassured.

Sleep came easy much to her surprise. She woke with a start some hours later. It was daylight night now, he'd spend a whole night lost and hurt. If he was even still alive. She checked her phone - nothing. She wandered to where she knew Beck's mouth piece was "Anything?" She pleaded "No Mrs James, I'm sorry"

Mrs James. Was she even Mrs James anymore? He hasn't treated her like it when he walked out.

The army issue mouth piece jumped to life with the ring of a satellite phone. This was it she told herself.

"There's a car outside. You need to hurry" she ran as fast as her feet could carry her, instantly regretting all those times Charles had asked her to run with him.

The car door flew open "Get in" Beck commanded. Molly's legs turned to jelly as she climbed unsteadily into the car "It's serious Molly but they've managed to stabilise him on route"

She wiped her sweaty palms down her leggings. Nervous habit. Charles always kissed her hands when she was anxious to stop her, he'd kiss away any problem she had, make her feel safe. "Georgie, How is she?" Molly had to ask after her, she'd kept her husband alive after all.

"She's doing okay. In shock but okay. They've had a tough few days"

He hurried the driver "I want him to know you're there before they take him to surgery" Her earlier admission that Charles wanted her to be the last thing he saw weighed heavily on him, Molly knew exactly what he was doing. He was making sure that was going to be the case.

"You're a good friend. Thank you"

-OG-

She expected him to be howling and thrashing in pain but infection had long set in. He didn't have the energy for that. She knew what she wanted to do and that was hold him, let him know she was there and he'd be okay as long as she was around to make sure he was. Her heart ached when he cried out her name through his fuzzy haze, barely conscious. She stepped forward, slipping her hand into his. He felt her presence. "'Molly" he groaned. "I'm here Charlie, I'm here" he tried to sit up but screamed out in agony "Stay still now, save your energy. You might gonna need it" a small smile formed across his lips "That's my girl"

"Are you really here? Or is it Lane playing tricks on me?" She planted a kiss on his lips. He was cold and sweaty and dirty but she didn't care. They'd never been ones for hiding their displays of affection, well not in beginning anyway. "I'm here love"

She felt completely in the way of the chaos going on around her "Please, can I help?" They worked fast around him. Cutting away the blast bandages and working out what the fuck they were going to do with him "If you could just keep him calm and still, that's really helpful"

His hands were grabbing for her as his body gave into to pain he was in "Try relax, they need to examine your leg"

She held him tight as he screamed. Morphine couldn't come quick enough as the nurse administered a huge shot "There you go, give that bad boy a minute and you'll be flying"

His eyes rolled back in his head "I'm going to lose my leg aren't I?" She didn't want to make promises she couldn't keep but equally didn't want to send him into surgery terrified "Nah. Looks alright to me numpty, big fuss about nothing. You always were a muppet when it came to that leg" he chuckled again as the pain subsided "I'm homesick Mol"

She giggled "I'll be taking you home soon don't you worry. Might have to replace a few of your favourite glasses though. And maybe a frame or two. And possibly your mum's vase but that can be our secret" she smirked "That's the Dawes in you that is. A James would never behave in such a way" she squeezed his hand "Don't even get me started on you mate, cheeky sod"

He pulled her towards him so they were nose to nose "I'm home sick for you. Are you really here? Please be here. I saw you in that cave. You came for me, but then you left because I hurt you. You've never let me down"

He was so child like at that moment as he clung to her. Hurt and vulnerable and ill. "No I haven't. And I never will. None of that matters right now. All that matters is you getting through the next few hours. Get through this surgery and fight the infection. For us" she placed his hand on her tummy. His eyes widened as he stroked her growing bump.

His hand fell limply as machines beeped wildly all around him. "Charlie?" She cried as his body shook violently in front of her "I'm sorry Mrs James but we need to take him down as a matter of urgency" she nodded taking his hand into hers "I love you" she whispered "You've got so much to fight for. Fight this. Our baby needs you, I need you" he groaned something incoherent as she sobbed silent tears that dripped against his mottled, grey skin. She couldn't let go.

"Please let me stay with him. I'm a nurse, I can scrub in. I won't get in the way" she cried when the doctor declined. A warm hand reached for her as they wheeled him away "He'll be okay I promise"

Georgie lead her away from the carnage that had been left behind. His uniform hung bloodied over the gurney, puddles of his blood littered the floor and the bed "What the fuck happened out the Georgie?" She pulled her friend into her arms, ill feelings had no place here "thank you for keeping him alive"

"Was just doing my job Mol. Couldn't let him sod off and leave you behind could I?" All these weeks of bottled up emotions hit her like a tonne of bricks.

Georgie had seen Molly cry before. But this was different, it's was like all her walls had caved and every ounce of hurt inside her was pouring out.

"Its okay. Let it out. Let it all out"

They sat together, mostly in silence for the long hours of Charles surgery. Georgie held her close, they'd be okay. They would sort the mess that was in Charles' head.

Georgie stood to attention in the presence of the army Doctor. His weak smile indicating things were not well.

"Mrs James?" She was exhausted now and expecting the worst "Your husband suffered extensive damage to the femur and surrounding tissue. We've removed the barbed spear but the damage was more serious and complex than first thought" she held her breath. He would never cope if he lost his leg.

"He's lost it ain't he?" The doctor urged her to sit "We've done what we can for now but there are no guarantees that we won't have to intervene if the infection doesn't improve quickly. We've pinned the bone together with an external fixation device to hold the fracture in place until he is well enough for the final surgery. The fracture is very complex and the bone is in a mess. It may take several surgeries. This is going to be a lengthy and painful recovery and I'm afraid there are no guarantees that his leg function will be as it was before. But our main concern right now is the infection. Your husband went into septic shock prior to surgery but all the necessary are steps have been taken. The next 12 hours he will be a major cause for concern but I can assure you we will do our very best. You can find him in the ICU"

"Thank you" was all she could muster. Her legs were once again jelly beneath her. "Sit down Molly"

"Does he love you Georgie?" She wasn't sure why her gob had picked that moment to speak before thinking. Georgie had been through the ordeal too. It was the last thing she needed.

"No Molly. He doesn't love me. He's ill, very ill and I'm sorry I didn't realise that before this tour. I only realised when he opened up to me, he thought he was dying. And to be honest Mol, he was. He was dying out there and all he could think of was you and how he'd failed you and that he'd lost you. He's projecting his grief over Elvis and to him in the closest thing to having him back. But it was you he cried for, it was your name he was calling on his death bed"

Molly would be fooling herself if she thought this was over. He wasn't going to get off the hook just because he'd got himself injured. When the time was right they'd be having serious talks. He had explaining too.

-OG-

Molly spent hours watching the slow rise and fall of his chest. The steady rhythm of the machines beeping lulling her into a sleep she didn't want but very much needed. She wanted to be awake for him, for her eyes to be the first thing he saw when he eventually came round. She wanted to be as close to him as possible. So close she wanted to climb on top of him, wrap herself around him like a protective shield. He was damaged physically and mentally, it was her job to fix it regardless of her broken heart.

"You should take a break Mol. I'll sit with him, don't worry I won't jump his bones while your gone"

Molly raised her eyebrows "No need to get sarcastic with me Georgie. I'm not the one in the wrong here"

Georgie swallowed hard "Yeah your right. I'm sorry. I guess I asked too much of him in the beginning. We became a crutch to each other"

"I can understand why, but lines were crossed somewhere"

Georgie nodded "Well not by me I can assure you of that"

Georgie wondered if they'd ever get their friendship back on track. They'd been so close over the years, she'd never really had girls as mates until she met Molly.

Charles' body turned rigid as he writhed in agony, he threw his head back and groaned. His hand searching desperately for Molly's "It's okay Charlie. Calm down, I'll get the nurse"

She pushed the call bottom, as she stood at his head mopping away his cold sweat. Ever the medic.

"Where's Molly? I dreamt her. She was here with the baby. Tell her I'm sorry and I need her"

Georgie squeezed his hand "You didn't dream her Charlie. She's here, all the way from home to be with you. She'd just gone to get something to drink. There's no baby though"

His breathing was uncontrollable "Molly. Please get Molly" he pleaded as the nurse administered his pain relief. She watched as his body visibly relaxed "Right now that your calm, I'll go and find her. Will you be okay?"

He attempted to lift his head "My leg. Did I lose it?"

She rested her hand on his chest "No you didn't lose it. Wouldn't be a very good medic if I let that happen would I? What would Elvis have to say about that eh?" He gave her a small laugh "That's better. Missed that smile" he grabbed her hand "You know I think the world of you don't you?"

"Yes. As I do you. Now rest whilst I find Molly. She's been desperate to see ya"

Her heart ached to hear the words. He thought the world of another woman. Their friend, Elvis' fiancé.

"Hey you" she interrupted. "Molly?"

"In the flesh bub. You've given me a Julius I hope you know that"

He lifted his hand for hers, she took it gratefully, squeezing him "You and this bleedin' leg. Might gonna chop it off myself" he winced in agony "I might have saved you a job. How bad?"

She cupped his face with both hand "Bad. Very bad but you'll be okay. You always are! I'll make sure of it"

He squeezed his eyes shut "The baby? Did I dream the baby?" Her face lit up "No you didn't dream the baby so you need to get better. The little bean is gonna need its daddy" she lifted his hand and rested it on her tummy.

"Oh my god guys. Congratulations! Molly I'm so sorry, with everything doing on I didn't notice"

"It's alright. Would you mind giving us some time alone?" Molly tone was icy. She'd outstayed her welcome.

"Of course. Congrats again. And Charlie I hope you feel better soon"

They exchanged a glance that made Molly uncomfortable, but it would have to wait. She had to put these feelings of hurt and betrayal aside until he was out of the woods.

She focused her attention on her ailing husband. They infection was taking hold of his body, she could see it. He slipped in and out of consciousness, each time waking up more and more confused.

"They were hoping he would be stable enough to repatriate, but he seems to have other ideas" Beck handed her a cup of tea "Have you have much rest?" She shook her head "I can't leave him. Not when he's like this. He'd either unconscious or screaming in agony - he needs me"

"I salute you Molly, I really do. I gathered that before he went away things weren't exactly great between you both. He never said, but I know Charles. And I'm sorry that I failed him. I should have stepped in but instead I went by the book instead of going with my gut"

She stared at him for a moment, he was sure she was about to unleash hell fire on him.

"It's not your fault. It's no one's fault but our own. His and mine. Him for being too pig headed to see he had a problem and me for not doing something sooner, before he got so lost. I knew the signs, I watched him become someone else and now look where we are. He could die and for what?"

"It's neither of your faults, it's a complex situation that I do not envy you for. Please try to get some rest in, Charles would never forgive me if something happened to you or the baby"

He gave her a gentle squeeze on the shoulder. Rest? She'd forgotten what that was long ago.

Charles eyes flickered open as she stroked her finger across his knuckles. "Come back to me" she whispered.

Her pretty face was a welcome sight. Just what he needed to see as he lay still unsure what was real and what wasn't. "Molly?"

"Yeah it's me. I'm here, I haven't left you for a minute" he smiled to himself "I don't deserve you"

She squeezed his hand "Good job I love you so much then ain't it numpty. How you feeling?" He attempted to move his leg, checking it was still there "like I'm dying" He croaked "not on my watch Mr"

He slipped back into the haze, lured by the image of her beauty as she gazed out into the ocean. "Beautiful innit" she said with the big toothy grin that he loved so much. "Where did I go wrong Molly?" She smiled at him "You just got lost, that's all" he tried to touch her face but the smiling Molly had been replaced by the Molly he left on the driveway. Crying and cold. "Could you ever forgive me?" She was dead behind the eyes "Never" she spat.

His body jolted awake "Hey hey. It's okay" she was still here, this dream Molly who'd forgiven him. She couldn't be real. He'd let her down one to many times. His loud sobs alarmed her "I'm sorry. I just need to tell her I'm sorry" he cried.

"Who Charles? Me?" She was scared of what she might hear. "I need to tell Molly I'm sorry"

Tears slipped down her cheeks to see him this way. "I'm here Charlie. You don't need to be sorry right now. Save your strength to get better so we can get you home. I won't leave without you"

"Hold me?" He asked gently. She slipped into the bed, settling herself against his clammy chest, most probably breaking all of the rules. He found the strength to turn his head in her direction. The scent of her shampoo delighting his scenes "There she is" he wrapped his arm around her, his grip tightening - surprisingly strong for someone so sick. "I came back to you" She wiped away all of his tears that had fallen. She loved him. And she'd forgive him, in time.

-OG-

 **I really feel that we haven't seen the last of the C.J./Georgie drama here!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know that Georgie fans may not like the direction I've taken her here. I don't dislike the character of Georgie or Michelle Keegan. Let's just please remember it's a story, and I feel like you can trust me to do their characters justice in the end. And let's face it, if CJ declares his love for you - who in their right mind would rebuff him (not me that's for sure) stick with me and trust the process of storytelling and most importantly enjoy :-)**

 **And as always, thank you for the reviews & positivity. It really is the fuel needed to keep writing x **

-OG-

The hours turned into days. Days of him slipping in and out of the real world and the infection induced hazy hell he'd created for himself. His hallucinations brought him Elvis. "You're a sight for sore eyes" Charles quipped "Wish I could say the same for you Chaz. Not that bastard leg again, dick!" they shared a laugh and spoke the words Charles had yearned to say to him if only he'd known he'd never come down off of that roof "Look after my girl for me, I know she's in safe hands with you" he cried when Elvis left.

Molly mopped away his sweat and tears, he could feel her. He knew she was there but he was weaker now. Unable to pull himself out of it as he fought for his life.

"I bought you some breakfast. Doesn't look like you've left here in days?" Molly took the food Georgie offered gratefully. "Thank you. No I haven't left him, I can't go while he's like this, while things are so uncertain" she closed her eyes tightly trying to fight off tears "You need to rest. You've got the baby to think about"

Georgie checked his obs chart, concerned by his colour. There had been a moment in the jungle when he pleaded with her to leave him behind that she'd considered giving into her feelings for him. If he was going to die, she wanted him to know how she felt. It had taken for him to be so gravely injured for her to realise that she couldn't live without him too. When he'd revealed just how badly he'd treated Molly, she was ashamed to admit she felt some hope and still had right up until she found out about the baby. She was no home wrecker, she would not pursue her married friend but she was now aware of the fact that perhaps there had been feelings there for some time.

"I think you should go back to the hotel, get your head down for a bit Mol. You're growing a human inside you, it's tough work"

Molly looked back and forth between Charles and Georgie "Will you stay with him while I'm gone? I don't want him to be alone"

"Of course. Now sod off and get some sleep, you look a mess" Molly hugged her so tightly that it hurt

"Look after him" Georgie gave her a salute.

Georgie slipped her hand into Charles' and gently mopped his forehead "You do get yourself into some scrapes" she whispered "Elvis would be absolutely fuming with you right now. School boy error he'd say, standing on a bloody animal trap you idiot"

He managed a small smile "I'd be lost without you Charlie. It's time to pull through this. You've got us all worried sick"

Beck eyed her suspiciously "Lane, why aren't you at the Barracks?" He made his annoyance clear "Sergeant King allowed me some compassionate sir. To check in on the boss and Molly. I've sent her for a rest, said I'd hold the fought here"

He raised an eyebrow "okay Lane, well thank you for that. If it's all the same, I'd like some time with my old friend here. I can take over until Molly returns"

"Yes Sir"

She felt despondent, like her only opportunity to reach him had been snatched. They needed to clear up the mess they were in so she could go back to the way things were before they got complicated.

-OG-

"Look at you, getting all fancy and sitting up"

That smile! The smile she'd fallen in love with all those years ago lit up the room. She'd taken Georgie's advice and headed back to the hotel. She was tired, not taking any proper rest since she'd arrived.

"I missed you" he said as he held out his hand for hers "Missed you too. You look a little better" He entwined his fingers with hers "I don't feel now you're here" she smiled back at him, glad to see him improving. "You've really given me a fright this time do you know that?"

The familiar look of sadness or maybe even regret filled his eyes "I'm sorry. For this, for everything. I don't know if I've dreamt it or not?"

She sat down on the bed, her fingers carefully tracing the scars on his repeatedly injured leg "No Charles, you didn't dream it. Wishful thinking eh?"

The sadness in her voice pained him "and still, here you are" she smiled "here I am" she repeated.

He asked for her hand which she gave him willingly, in his palm lay her tiny rings "Can I?" He asked coyly, hoping she would allow him to return them to their rightful place. She bit her lip, so much had happened but her heart was still hurting. His chocolate brown, red rimmed eyes bore into her "I'm not ready just yet. We still need to talk when your better"

He knew he was lucky that she was even here. He'd royally fucked up, gone against their vows. But she'd never let him down.

"The doctor thinks I might be able to fly home soon" he couldn't look at her but held onto her hand. Afraid to let her go. She leaned forward, brushing sweaty curls off of his forehead. "That's great news. Although I don't envy you going through the metal detector with that thing" She motioned to the metal frame fixed into his leg "Might be a bit of a bugger if you ask me" he laughed, amazed by her unfailing humour even when she was hurting inside.

"Is it too much to ask for a kiss?" She cupped his face in her hands, bringing herself nose to nose "never"

He put all he had into kissing her, he needed to let her know he wanted her. He'd never stopped, he'd just got lost.

"They are sending the shrink in later. Now that I'm more with it"

"Are you ready for that? Do you feel well enough?"

He seemed hesitant and no he didn't look well enough for such a big step "I have to start putting things right some time. I need to make sense of what's going on in my head" his voice was small.

"I'd really prefer for you to get well first. This infection almost killed you, you're not out of the woods yet - that's where your energy needs to go. It always take so much out of you and I don't think now is the right time" he took her hand "Will you be by my side? For all of it?" He was scared she was slipping away. Now that he was expected to recover, was she withdrawing? "Aren't I always?" There was something in her voice that he could put his finger on, unsure of what emotions she was feeling.

"If you wanted to walk away, I'd understand" he bit his lip in anticipation "If your saying things like that then you really haven't understood why I gave you the choice I did. I wanted you to chose me, I saw this coming and I wanted to prevent it but you chose them"

"Them?" He was confused. "The army and Georgie, you chose them over me and I'm not sure how I feel about that. All I ever tried to do was get you well and keep us together. I love you more than anything and I'd never walk away from you like you did me"

She gave him something to think about as she sponged his body down. Ever the doting wife.

"You know I will be with you every step of the way. Got this bean in here, I owe it to them to get you well"

"So is all of this just for the babies sake?" He looked sad and she felt guilty that he was feeling this way but it's him who had done the damage "I could ask you the same thing? I mean this is a pretty big turn around from the day you left. You were so certain. And to answer your question, I wouldn't be here if I didn't love you. Baby or no baby, I meant my vows when I took them"

He winced in pain and she wasn't sure if it was the leg because he'd tried to move or her words "Just rest. We've got all the time in the world to talk"

"Fancy taking me for a walk? I could go in a wheelchair" He was desperate now, he was trying to show her how much he was willing to put into getting better. "It's too soon for you to be up and about, you ain't strong enough"

He seemed deflated as he let his head fall back to look at the ceiling. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to dampen your enthusiasm, you've just been really sick. You're still sick and that needs to be the main focus here so we can get you home and I'm not sure we should be moving that leg. It's a little bit different to last time with all this hardware"

She wiped away the beads of sweat that constantly formed on his forehead "See, you just need to rest for now" she planted a kiss on his lips as he grab her hand "I've really fucked up" she nodded "Yes James. You really did".

He sighed "But you still love me?" She busied herself examine his wound "Never stopped, Never will" she didn't know wether to punch him or kiss him but considering the state the poor sod was in she opted to drop five small kisses across his knuckles. She'd punch him later.

"Not gonna lie, this looks bleedin' sore. You just have been in agony" She wanted him to tell her about his ordeal but was equally unsure she wanted to hear how fantastic Georgie was.

"I really thought it was over for me. And the last memory you'd have of me would be me walking away. I've never regretted letting everything slip away like I did then. But then I thought maybe you'd be better off if I died out there. I was scared and I needed you and the thought of coming home to you kept me alive in the end"

"And Georgie?" She asked the million dollar question. He hesitated "I still have an overwhelming urge to look after her, even though it was the other way around. She was brilliant and I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her"

The words stung her even though she knew that technically it was trust. But he used to say that about Molly. She was the one to bring him back from the brink when he'd suffered at the hands of terrorists. And healed his heart when Rebecca had smashed it. She made him feel worthy of being loved again.

"Well I guess I owe her one then"

The subject of Georgie would be strictly off limits from now on. The situation was exhausting her.

She cuddled up to him as he fell into a drug induced sleep. The sadness she had felt when he left once again upon her.

-OG-

Charles opened his eyes to meet the matching pair his mother possessed. The usual confusion sweeping over him as he searched the room for Molly.

"I've sent her to rest. It's just me son"

She held him, held him so tightly hoping it would relieve the fear and anxiety inside her. "Thank god Charles. Thank god you're still here"

"Am I still in Belize?"

"Yes. You are still too unwell to travel, so I thought I'd come to you. Molly has been very distressed, it's not good for the baby"

He closed his eyes, guilty for all he'd put her through "I'm trying my best to refrain from giving you a piece of my mind dear boy. Don't think I don't know what you've been up too"

He shot her a look "Nothing has happened with Georgie if that's what you mean" she brought her finger up to silence him "You left you bloody wife Charles, that's quite something"

"Mum my head is all over the place. With all due respect I really don't have the energy right now"

She rested her hand on his injured leg, deep in thought "You broke this leg as a boy too. You've always had a habit of scaring the blasted life out of me. How the poor thing still going I don't know"

He sighed, the thought of the recovery process utterly depressing. "Still could lose it yet"

"Hopefully it won't come to that. You're young and fit and strong. But that's not all you stand to lose Charles. You've risked your relationship with your wife and unborn child for some floozy Medic who not long ago was in love with your best friend"

"That's slightly unfair mother. Nothing has happened"

"I don't want to hear it Charles. You just count your lucky stars that you're too unwell for me to really say what I think right now. Now close your eyes and bloody rest"

He cried out in pain making her feel guilty "We almost lost you again Charles. When is this going to end?" He didn't answer but he knew this was coming - The pressure to leave the army. "I won't have a choice this time. There's no coming back from this"

Beth hoped that was correct. He needed to start a normal life away from the army and away from Georgie Lane.

-OG-

2 weeks later

They smiled at each other as she entered the room. "Lane. Good to see you, thought you'd be long gone back to the UK by now?"

"No sir. They needed a medic on board to get you home. And here I am"

Molly's gut twisted at their exchange "I told them I was more than capable of getting him home. I'm a bleedin' nurse after all"

Georgie pulled an awkward face at Charles, guilty to be stepping on Molly's toes. "It's just protocol Mol. Of course you'll be looking after him. Within reason of course, baring in mind you are pregnant so I'll be doing any lifting or moving of the big fella"

The thought of Georgie's hands on him made her skin crawl "I can do that an' all"

Charles motioned for Georgie to leave it. She was obviously having a bad day. She looked on as Molly fussed over him, she was smothering him. It wasn't what he needed.

"Right then big lad, let's get you in the chair" he was still weak and exhausted from infection and the agony of any kind of movement to his leg proved too much as he clenched his teeth during the short journey from the bed to the wheelchair "Lean on me, that's it. Just like you did in the jungle, keep the weight off it and mind your metal as you sit"

Normally Molly would have been warmed by someone caring for him the way she would but this was different. She grew increasingly irritated by Georgie's presence and the way she touched him even though she was only making him comfortable.

"Right boss. Leg at a good angle? Not too sore? Ready to roll"

"Yes and yes" he responded as Georgie positioned herself behind him ready to wheel him to the waiting transport. He took Molly's hand as she walked beside him. The absence of her wedding ring still niggling at him.

"You alright? You've gone very pale" she kneeled down beside him, stopping Georgie in her tracks "Look at me Charles" he was dazed and sweating and this was just the start of their journey. How was he going to manage 9 plus hours on a Hercules with a wife who was spitting feathers.

"They'll make him comfortable on the flight don't worry. No doubt he'll be heavily medicated"

Molly trudged along beside them like a spare part. Her hand occasionally finding its resting place on top of her ever growing belly. She was proud of the bump she was displaying, her slight frame allowing her to enjoy it much earlier than she anticipated.

"If you're well enough, you might be able to come to the scan next week" he stared back at her, pulling her heart strings. He smiled through gritted teeth.

She squeezed his hand. This was going to be a bleedin' long flight.

It broke her to see the agony he endured. Strapped to a gurney he writhed in pain for 9 hours. Even the strongest of painkillers not putting him out of his misery. She'd been miffed that she has to sit separately from him whilst Georgie clung to his side, caring for him. She closed her eyes praying for sleep but the pain of watching him wouldn't allow it.

"Thank you Lane. For everything" Beth looked on as they gazed into each other's eyes. This wasn't love, it was hero worship.

"I'll come back with you. Give you a hand settling him in"

Beth cut in "No need Georgie. You've gone above and beyond for which I'm forever grateful. But I'm sure the staff at the hospital are more than capable of taking over. He needs some time with his wife and to get well"

"I get it Beth, don't worry" she pulled her Bergen onto her back and slipped away. This had all gone to shit.

-OG-

"Hold you bloody horses I'm coming" Molly shouted to the persistent person who thought it was acceptable to knock and extremely jet lagged pregnant woman out of bed at the arse crack of dawn on a Sunday morning.

She hesitated at the door before opening, expecting bad news. Surely they'd have called?

"Roger? Sorry I didn't realise it would be you. Is it Charles? Is everything alright?"

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you. It's not bad news I assure you. Could I come in?"

She showed him through to the kitchen before firing up Charles' posh coffee machine.

"Charles said you wanted to speak with me so I thought I'd kill two birds with one stone" Molly stared at him quizzically "Yeah I just wanted to thank you, you know for everything you did for us, especially me in Belize. I realise that you went above and beyond and it wasn't protocol for me to even be there. So thank you, I'll never be able to repay you for that"

He smiled at her "Molly, it was my pleasure. He needed you and you needed to be there. What's a few slapped wrists from the Brig between friends"

She felt terrible he'd got in shit for her.

"I wanted to let you know that I'm looking at a medical discharge for Charles. The doctors think it's going to take several operations to straighten him out. And well we both know that leg has been through more than it's fair share. I wanted to tell you first, so you were prepared for his reaction. We both know he won't take it well, he's already made his intentions to stay in the army clear"

She gulped back her tea, this was news to her.

"Thanks for letting me know, and thank you for doing the right thing. Maybe he'll finally sort his head out"

Beck made polite chit chat whilst he drained his coffee, sensing the change in her mood, he scarpered.

She agonised over how to approach it as she drove to the hospital. Beck surely would have told him by now.

"Charlie I need to know if you meant what you said in the jungle?"

Molly's ears prick in the doorway of his room. Georgie fucking Lane, would she ever take the hint.

"Georgie... I know I said some things, and I know you didn't think I'd remember them but I do. When I said Elvis had bonded us I meant it..."

Her heart race as she listened. She'd imagined all sorts of his time in that jungle, and despite his pain it seemed he had found time to crack on to his next target.

She listened to the cold hard truth of his deathbed confessions until she couldn't listen anymore. There was three players in this, She was the loser. She entered the room, startling them both. He was grey and sick looking with that poor leg propped up awkwardly, he was in agony but that did nothing to dampen her fury.

"Don't mind me, carry on why don't you Romeo"

His heart sank "Molly it's not what you think I swear" she cut him off "Sounds pretty clear cut to me mate. I was worrying myself sick on a flight out of Brize whilst you were putting moves on your medic"

Georgie tried to intervene "You can shut up an' all. This is my marriage going to shit here"

She threw his bag at the foot of his bed "Let me know when your getting out of here. I'll have your shit delivered to your mothers. You're welcome to each other"

She stormed out, only giving into her tears in the privacy of the car. He'd fucked them! He'd really gone and fucked them.

-OG-

Molly's heart broke as she helped Sam pack his things. "Do I really have to take my stuff? Will this still be my room?" He quizzed, confused my what was going on. "Yes Sam, this will always be your room mate. Even though your dad won't be here, anytime you need me, or if you want a sleep over and your mum says it's okay, you just ring me" she pulled him into her arms. She was losing him too.

"Can't I just leave my stuff then?" She sighed, feeling guilty up heaving his life again "It's your mums call, and she's asked us to pack up"

She fought back tears at the thought of why used to be a happy home. It was now an empty one.

"I'm going to see Dad later. Mum said he should be awake from his operation by the time we get there and he's got a cool metal frame all around his leg like a robot that's holding his bone together" Molly smiled at his innocence "He won't be feeling very well so make sure you give him a big hug and tell him how much you love him yeah? He's been really poorly"

"Will you come with us? He'll wanna see you"

She was lost for words, how did you tell the boy who'd watched his parent fall apart that they'd also gone down the pan. "I might see you there. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good. Can I come back here after?"

His questions were exhausting "I think I can hear a car, it's probably your mum". They met Rebecca at the front door, even more smug than usual. "Right Sammy you wait in the car whilst I talk to Molly please"

Molly rolled her eyes, they'd never had any time for each other. They'd been pleasant in the beginning, but things turned sour when Sam favoured his dad and demanded to spend more time with him and Molly. "Honeymoon is over then I take it? I hear he's heading back to mummy's once he's discharged?"

"If it's okay with you Rebecca, I'd rather not discuss my business"

Rebecca laughed "I hate to say I told you so Molly but he won't ever change. He's knocked you up and low and behold he's found himself a fresher model. Although I can't say I blame him, someone of his social standing was never meant to be with someone like you"

"Goodbye Rebecca, don't let the door hit you on he way out"

She wasn't sure why she had even let her words affect her. She knew Rebecca didn't have a very high opinion of her and that she would gloat at the first sign of trouble, but she didn't expect her to be so cruel.

She padded through the house taking in all the empty rooms. It had been her dream house, one she planned to fill with his children and give them true life she had always longed for. Stable and settled.

Tears fell as she let the shower cascade over her head. He'd done this to her, he'd let her down even worse than Dave ever could.

-OG-

She hesitated in the doorway of his room, half expecting Georgie to be at his bedside. He caught her gaze and despite being heavily drugged, he was pleased to see her.

"Molly" his voice was hoarse and he looked no better for the time he'd spend there. "I just bought your post. Your mum hasn't been round to collect it, I guess she's been busy here"

Her eyes fell on the absolute horror that was his leg. Round metal cages with screws entering his bloodied, swollen skin was enough to make her heart break. "Some bit of kit that"'she remarked, humour always her default silence filler. She wanted to hold him more than anything but things had gone too far now.

"Will you stay awhile?" He winced in agony right on cue, pulling at her heart strings. "No I've got to get to work" she lied "And you look tired. You should rest" he closed his eyes, throwing his head back in pain. She automatically moved closer to him, taking his hand and adjusting his drip to administer pain relief. He held her tightly "Its okay Charlie, ride it out, it will pass. Keep breathing. Remember, just like last time. It will pass in a minute"

No matter what he's done it agonised her to see him in so much pain. "Just breathe" she whispered "pain relief is coming, any minute now" she watched as his body visibly relaxed as the morphine hit "Get some sleep now okay. You'll be okay"

He pleaded with her to stay. Said all the right things and pleaded some more but she couldn't listen this time. He'd betrayed her trust too many times.

"Goodbye Charles" she didn't turn back even though it didn't feel right to be waking away from him.

Not now, not ever.

He wanted to scream, a prisoner inside his own body he couldn't move to go after her. She'd got it all wrong. He wanted her and he needed her and nothing would be right without her. He picked up the black and white print he'd failed to notice her leave behind. A scan photo. Their baby.

His heart shattered into a million pieces as he faced up to the reality that he'd fucked his whole life up. Two failed marriages, two children he'd hardly see. He was a failure. All those doubts about himself before tour, they were all true. He was a clusterfuck of a man and now he wouldn't even have the job that held him together. He wanted to rip the metal from his leg, tell them he didn't care anymore. His leg could rot for all he cared. He was finished.

-OG-

 **I was working on another Belize related FF before I started this one... totally different storyline obviously (polar opposite). Anyway it's sitting there and I'm itching to continue it. Writing is keeping me sane at the moment. Is there any interest for it? With a little bit of Smurf thrown in the mix? I kind of assumed I'd be wasting my time writing two stories with elements of the Belize tour but PM & let me know if your interested and what you would like to see it include and I'll continue X**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'll just leave this here after tonight's episode. *Cries. Sobs. Weeps***

 **Does anyone else feel like there needs to be an OG support group of some sort (I joke - or do I? Lol) really feel like the direction the show is going in is an absolute let down but hey ho. TG - it's an absolute no from me.**

 **On a brighter note - Thank you for all of your loveliness on the previous chapter. It's a real buzz to open the old inbox and see the alerts for the reviews so please keep them coming if your enjoying X**

 **-** OG **-**

It took every bit of strength she had to stay away. He begged and he pleaded until one day she stopped taking his calls, ignored his texts cutting off all contact. She kept updated on his progress, of course she did - she wasn't that cruel. Two surgeries down and not much progress had been made. He'd given up on himself Beth had said, although she didn't blame Molly - in-fact she stood by her.

"It's only me Beth" Molly shouted. "These bleedin' night shifts will be the death of I'm tellin' ya"

She stopped dead "What you doin' here?" She spat.

"Should you really be working such long shifts in your condition?" His said gently. God she'd missed him. "I'm pregnant, not ill. Anyway you didn't answer my question"

He was perched awkwardly on the edge of the sofa, careful not to catch the metal holding together his broken bone . It pained her to see him so hurt.

"I've been allowed home for a change of scenery, just for a little while. I wasn't very welcome at mums, I just assumed you'd be at work or that you may want to see me. I just wanted a quiet place to sit" he said sadly, she almost felt sorry for him. "You don't live here anymore" she reminded him.

He struggled to move forward and shuffle himself off of the sofa. Every movement agonising. "Shouldn't even be out by the looks of you"

"I had to see you. You haven't returned any contact. I need to know how you and the baby are doing"

She sniggered "You've seen me now so can piss off again now. And bean is fine. Thanks"

He wanted to caress her belly. She looked beautiful, glowing in fact.

"Molly. Georgie and I..."

"Oh here we go. I don't wanna hear about either of you two shacking up together. Get up on your crutches and do one Charles. Please just go"

She watched him move unsteadily towards the door. It didn't feel right, he belonged here with her. He struggled to balance as he attempted to let himself out "Could you help me please?"

She pulled the door open and held out her hand "Keys?" He sighed. "In my left pocket" she took them, avoiding his eyes as they bore into her. "Does it really have to be like this?"

"Your doing. Not mine, now go" he winced in pain as he attempted kiss her cheek goodbye. She pulled away, pulling the front door open further, hoping he'd get the hint. She watched him wobble down the gravel path. Each move as painful as the last. He wasn't meant to be out of hospital, that much was obvious.

She watched from the windows at he leaned against the wall, puffing with exhaustion. The same funny shade of grey he was when his body was being ravaged by infection. It wasn't her to be cruel. She was a nurse, She didn't send people away, especially not her own husband, no matter how much of a tosser he'd been. She fought with herself, giving in she sat herself next to him on the wall as he puffed and winced. "Are you alright?" She finally brought herself to say "I've been better. I'll be out of your hair in a minute, I'm just waiting for a taxi"

She felt guilty looking at him "Let me help you inside, you can wait in there" he shook his head "Thanks but just the thought of moving that far again makes me cringe. This is agony"

She sighed, resigned to the fact she would now have to wait with him "How's the baby?"

"Fine, like I said already. How's Georgie?" She spat with such venom. He dropped his head "We aren't together Molly. Nothing happened"

She pulled the car keys from her pocket "Get in the car. I need you out of here so I'll take you myself"

He struggled, swaying as he tried not to give into the dizziness. She was concerned about him, but he wasn't her problem. He mumbled incoherently the entire journey, barely able to keep himself awake.

"Wait here, I'm gonna need some help to get you out the car" she instructed as she kneeled beside him. His forehead was clammy "Stay sitting Charles, okay?"

Georgie made her way across the hospital forecourt, laughing with Brains. The last person she wanted to see was _her_ but she had to put her feelings aside "Georgie!" She shouted to get her attention "It's Charles. He's had a funny turn in the car, I need help getting him back inside"

"Brains, grab a wheelchair will you" she ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Charlie?" She worked quickly moving him as gently as she could. "Help me move him Brains, Molly is pregnant she shouldn't lift"

"What was he doing out Molly? He shouldn't have left the hospital"

Molly didn't appreciate her tone "He turned up at home, told me he was allowed a few hours out of here"

"If you'd been around you'd know how ill he was Molly he's got bloody sepsis, and you can see just how bad his leg is" fury built up inside her "He's not my problem anymore. You deal with him"

"Take him inside Brains will ya" Georgie turned to face Molly. "Molly I love you, you're my friend and I'd never try and come between you and Charles but I'll be honest, I thought I felt something, but I was wrong. I was lonely and grieving and he reminds me of Elvis. That's all. He needs you Molly, he's dying without you. Think about forgiving him I beg you"

She wouldn't have the blame for this laid on her doorstep. She wasn't at fault here. They had made their bed, now there were going to lye in it.

-OG-

1 month later

Charles accepted where her head was at. He had too because she wasn't going to budge this time, he'd really blown in. They agreed to keep things amicable for the sake of their child who was yet to arrive. But she didn't visit him. They exchanged the occasional text where she would always ask how he was doing. He'd be doing better if he had her by his side.

It had hurt to cut ties with Lane. She was his last link to Elvis but he understood now it was the right thing to do for all of them. With his impending medical discharge their paths never needed to cross again.

He felt nervous as he rang the doorbell of his own home. The sound of laughter filled the air around him. She sounded happy.

"If I had a bleedin' quid for every time that bell rang I'd be a millionaire" he could hear her padding along the hallway whilst finishing her conversation to whoever she was in the company of. Pangs of jealousy ate away at him.

"Charles, What you doing here?" She stepped out onto the pathway to join him, pulling the door shut behind her.

His mouth opened to speak but he was blown away by her. She was much bigger now, pregnancy suited her he thought. "I've been discharged and mum is away with work. My keys to Royal crescent, they are still on my house keys"

He couldn't take his eyes off her. "Oh Sorry. I'll get them for you, hang on" she rushed inside, feeling guilty for not inviting him in to sit. He was leaning heavily on his crutches, desperately trying to keep his bad leg leg from touching the floor. It was agony.

"Who is it Molly?" A Male voice carried loud enough to prick Charles interest "No one you know, don't worry" Charles raised his eyebrows, had she moved on already? He wanted to ask but had no right. Technically they were separated.

"Here you go, sorry about that. How's the leg doing?" He was visibly upset "Not great. Just taking it one day at a time. I'll leave you too it, thanks for the keys" be tried to move as quickly as he could back to the waiting cab "be careful you'll fall" he stopped to catch his breath "are you okay?"

He looked up to see her standing before him "Charles are you okay?" She repeated "yeah... these fucking crutches take every ounce of energy I have. I'm still so tired all the time" she sighed sympathetically "you have to take it slowly. You have a long way to go with it all" he was touched by her concern but didn't want to give himself false hope "I'd best let you get back to your guest"

"Take it easy Charlie" she smiled at. His worst fears finally confirmed. She had moved on and it hurt more than he'd ever imagined.

She watched him struggle into the waiting cab with sadness in her heart, he should have been coming home to her. She should have picked him up and celebrated that moment. He'd made it through despite such terrible odds in the beginning.

She waved as the cab pulled away, walking slowly as she watched it disappear on its short journey to Royal Crescent.

"Who was that Mol?" Bella poked her head round the front door "No one. Come on then, finish the story of how you two met"

-OG-

"Yes mum, I appreciate that but let's face it. Anymore time spent in that hospital and I'd have really gone crazy"

He held the phone away from his ear as Beth scalded him for leaving hospital while she was away.

"I'll be fine mother. Calm down, you're going to burst a blood vessel at this rate"

He shared an awkward glance with the driver through the mirror, rolling his eyes in response to Beth's nagging.

"Yes Yes, I'm. Listening. Yes Carole next door has a key. Brilliant! No do not send her in to check on me. I'm a 31 year old man and let's face it I've got exactly what I deserve. I deserve to go home to an empty house"

He watched on awkwardly as the driver lifted his bags into the hallway "You take it easy mate. Serving soldiers you like you are salt of the earth. Take care"

He appreciated the cabbies poor attempt at a salute, at least somebody liked him.

It dawned on him just how difficult this was going to be. Of all his leg injuries this was by far the most painful and the one with the more complex recovery.

They'd said he was lucky they been able to make the improvements they had so far but he still had a lot ahead of him, more surgery and possibly more hardware.

His arms shook as he made his way to the sofa, even 5 minutes on the crutches were proving too much for his still recovering body and immune system.

He pulled out his phone.

 _Hi Scamp. Guess who's finally home :)_

 _Do you fancy a sleep over with your old dad? I might even let you play with my crutches!_

 _Your gran isn't here so we could have an Xbox night, what do you say? X_

He waited impatiently for Sam's response. Utterly despondent that he would need to rely on his young son.

 _Sorry Dad but mum said no. Maybe on the weekend. She's boring! Hope your leg is feeling better and mum said I'm not to play with your crutches :-| told you she was boring. If I come on Saturday, can we ask Molly to come over? Love u dad x_

He smiled at his sons cheeky humour. God he'd missed him, another person in the long line a people he'd let down. Rebecca knew he'd need a hand, and she knew the situation with Molly. She'd love this, this was his punishment.

He flicked the tv on as he weighed up wether he was hungry enough to put in the sheer hard work it would be to feed himself. That would be a no.

He reached into his pocket pulling out the horse tranquilliser strength painkillers. These would do. He swallowed back 3 pills, 1 more than was prescribed hoping to numb the agonising pain searing through his leg. It was sods law that his old injuries would start playing him up now, he struggled to raise his leg onto the sofa, giving it up as a bad job. Molly had always stressed the importance of keeping his leg elevated whenever he was injured or even just when he was sore in the days after his previous injuries. No one had looked after him the way she did.

He pulled out his phone again. Her smiling face staring back at him. He couldn't help but return her infectious grin and wondered if she'd ever smile at him in that way again.

The silence of the large house was deafening, how had it come to this? He knew for sure he'd done it to himself, he'd pushed away all those who loved him for misplaced affection for his friend. It had taken almost dying for him to work out that his head had been playing more tricks on him than he'd realised. He knew he was ill, Molly had been telling him for long enough and he realised he still was, nothing had changed he just had more clarity of the situation. He still saw Elvis' dead body every time he closed his eyes. He still saw the eyes of the fuckers who held him captive and saw himself bleeding out on that bridge in Afghan. Now he had so much more trauma to add to that. The events of Belize and the clusterfuck that was now his marriage.

They'd most definitely all be better off without him. That was his conclusion as he glared at the painkillers in front of him. There was no one left to miss his. Sam would recover and his unborn baby wouldn't know him so what was there to miss?

His mother was used to him almost dying, she would be okay. Molly had moved on, hopefully he was a decent man. He must be to take her on more than half way through a pregnancy.

His head spun as the painkillers he'd taken took effect. He was a coward, he didn't even have the courage to top himself with the rest of them. He dug his palms into his eyes to suppress the tears. They'd be better off without him. He weighed it all up, there was nothing left to live for - if he didn't have his wife or his children or the job he loved, he had nothing.

-OG-

There was ringing. So. Much. Fucking. Ringing. In his head. He looked down at the coffee table where he'd popped every single pill out of the blister pack but Lady Luck had other ideas. He passed out in a haze of painkillers and mental torture before he'd managed to take anymore. He felt no different, his outlook still bleak. He counted the pills out again, not sure why because three had sent him into a drug induced sleep. It wouldn't take many.

The ringing hadn't stopped. That fucking door. He understood now why Molly has always moaned about having a door bell. It was fucking annoying.

"Get me a good old fashioned door knocker over a bell any day" she had said. He laughed and then cried at the memory. She wouldn't be the last thing he'd see. Not in the flesh anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm putting this up before I end up deleting it it altogether. I've written and rewritten so many times now and I'm still not happy.** **Anyway, Hope you enjoy! It's a long one. Please R &R x**

-OG-

He lifted a pill to his mouth, the thought of his mother finding him playing on his mind. Could he really do this to her?

"Charles?" She shouted. Making him jump out his skin.

"Molly?"

"I've been ringing that bleedin' bell for bloody ages. Had to get the key off that nosey cow next door. I was worried" she surveyed the scene in front of her.

"Charles what have you done?" She said in a panic as she finally noticed the pills littering the table in front of him. He shook his head "Nothing. I haven't done anything" she noted the stress in his voice.

"Charlie look at me" she kneeled down in front of him "Look at me now" He couldn't look her in the eye as she took his face in her hands "please tell me you haven't done anything stupid"

He shook his head "No. I knocked them over that's all" she frowned at him "they aren't in a bottle, don't lie to me. They're in packet that you've popped out yourself. How many have you taken?"

"Just three for the pain. I wanted to but I didn't" His eyes filled with tears "Can't even get that right"

She took him in her arms as he sobbed. Her hopes that he had worked through some of his issues dashed. "Oh Charles. I should never have let you leave earlier. I'm so sorry" They stayed that way for what felt like hours while she comforted him. He just needed to be held.

"What you doing here anyway?"

"Bleedin' charming. I wanted to check on you and I bought you some shopping. Although your chicken nuggets are probably a bit soggy by now" she teased.

He smiled at her "You bought _me_ chicken nuggets?" She enjoyed the amusement in his voice "Let's not pretend you don't like a chicken nugget. Charlie James loves a nugget. Especially when it's off my plate and you think I ain't seen you nick it. Thieving bastard"

He laughed "I didn't think you'd care much. I don't deserve for you to care" she placed a hand on his shoulder "I'd never let you fend for yourself, especially when you're like this. And let's face it, you'd starve with two functioning legs if it wasn't for m&s ready meals and my marvellous cooking so I'd make you screwed at the moment mate"

"I don't deserve this" he almost whispered "No you don't deserve this. You don't deserve to be so badly injured. You don't deserve to be unwell in your nut and you don't deserve to be here on your own barely able to care for yourself. You don't deserve any of that, it's shit! And as for the rest of it, You've just got a bit lost that's all. You're a good man Charles and yes you've made mistakes. I know that more than anyone, it doesn't mean you don't deserve to be looked after. You're the father of my baby, I owe it to her. We will always be family"

His eyes lit up "her?" She nodded. "Yes Charlie. A little girl. So put them bloody pills away and get your arse into the kitchen. I've got cooking to do. You can provide the company" she gave him that wife toothy grin that he loved so much

"I'm not sure heating up soggy nuggets counts as cooking James" she smirked at him "Cheeky bugger. You won't be so cocky when you realise you're at my mercy until your mum gets back"

She helped him to his feet, making sure he was steady "ready? Go easy okay" he smiled to himself as he hobbled to the kitchen behind her. She never ceased to amaze him.

"You don't have to do this you know"

She smiled at him across the breakfast bar and it reminded him of old times. Happy times.

"I know I don't. I'm doing it because I want too. Didn't think I was that much of a witch you'd think I wouldn't care" she sighed sadly.

He ate like he hadn't eaten in weeks. "Did they not feed you in there?" She quizzed, climbing to her feet to dish him up some more. "Hospital food... it's, how can I put it?" He laughed "Shit?" She offered sarcastically.

"Yeah.. shit is most definitely the word I was looking for"

"Aren't you lucky to be served up this little masterpiece then? She giggled.

He looked in mock horror down at the second plateful she pushed in front of him "Hmm, not sure about that either... what the fuck is it and what happened to the nuggets?" He smiled "Cheeky wankers. It's sausage pasta. Everyone likes sausage pasta and I never really bought you nuggets, just wanted to see the absolute horror on your face"

She enjoyed his cheeky smirk "I'll take your word for it Molly"

She flipped him the finger across the breakfast bar. Maybe they could make this work after all.

"Are you gonna tell me what that was all about earlier?"

He sighed "I don't know. Desperation maybe?"

She nodded "Talk to me, tell me what's going on in there"

"It's not for you to worry about. I fucked up my own life" he'd closed off like he always did.

"I'm not gonna push you but I'm not gonna stand back and watch you do something stupid either. You will be getting help this time"

He believed her. She was on a mission to fix him even though he didn't want to fix himself. He supposed be owed it to her after he'd turned her life upside down.

He rubbed at the nagging pain in his thigh, the constant reminder of the absolute horror he had caused his ilife to become. She'd pushed two painkillers towards him before he'd even realised he needed them.

"Thank you" he said softly to which she just gave a small smile. She was deep in thought about something, she looked worried.

"S'ok. You can watch the soaps with me to make up for it. And you can rub my feet"

He mockingly pulled a disgusted face to which she batted him across arm "I'm very fat in case you hadn't noticed. And it's your fault, so you owe me"

He was grateful for this time with her. He'd longed for it in the time since she had decided she didn't want to visit him. It had really hurt.

"Right come on then cripple, these feet ain't gonna rub themselves" he was filled with utter sadness for both of them when he thought about how this pregnancy should have gone. She'd done it alone.

He promised himself after Rebecca he'd never be absent if he was lucky enough to have more children but this time he'd manage to be ever worse. Absent, useless to her and now she was the one looking after him. It didn't sit well, he was just a complete liability.

-OG-

There wasn't a chance in hell she was getting him up them stairs. No chance at all and they'd learnt that the hard way with his previous leg injuries that he needed a certain level of function before he could do it himself.

He climbed unsteadily onto his good leg, every movement he made squeezed at her heart a little.

"Unless you're off to the bog, I'd sit back down if I were you. Anything you need, I can get you"

He slipped his arms into his crutches taking a few unsteady steps towards her. "I need to clean the entry wounds of this fucking thing"

She gestured for him to sit "Well you don't have a dog to bark yourself do you. Sit down I'll do it"

He was surprised at how easy it had been with her. She wasn't angry or sniping at him. She didn't seem bitter at all anymore.

He watched her hands gently clean him up. She was always so gentle with him. "I'm sorry if you cut your date short to come here" she raised her eyes to meet his. "My what?" There it was, the Charles James jealous streak. He never knew he had one until he met her.

"Your date. I saw him at the house. At our house"

She threw her head back, laughing hysterically.

"In case you'd forgotten Charles I'm currently pregnant with your baby. Oh and I'm married. It might not mean much to you but I take it seriously"

He didn't speak but pondered his next move very carefully. "So who was he then?"

She was annoyed now, he could tell by the way her breathing had changed. He was skating on thin ice.

"Bella's fiancé. Not that it's any of your business"

She continued cleaning him exceptionally gently considering she wanted to lamp him one. Shocked by his nerve.

"Where's your little bit on the side? Where is she when you need her most?"

He'd been waiting for this conversation. Hoping for it actually. Now was the time to get it all out, hopefully she would listen.

"Georgie and I never got together despite what you think and what you heard. Nothing happened between us physically. Emotionally we were both very messed up, me more than her and for a minute I admit, I did think it was what I wanted but I never stopped loving you, ever! I just mixed things up in my head and I'm sorry. It took almost dying for me to realise how wrong I was and for that I'll never forgive myself. Everything in my head is mixed up. Nothing makes sense anymore Molly"

She didn't say anything. A quiet Molly was a dangerous Molly, she always said exactly what was on her mind. Except for now.

"Talk to me Molly. Tell me you can forgive me. I don't expect you to take me back straight away but please give me the chance to prove myself. Let me start again"

She was crying now, he wasn't sure which way this was going to go.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Do you think I'm so damaged and insecure that I'd just roll over and forget it ever happened, that I could forget you walking out on me? You don't get to have some kind of deathbed epiphany and it all gets swept under the rug. This is real life Charles. A real marriage with real feeling and you fucking hurt me more than you could ever imagine. I was alone. Completely alone while you pissed off to the other side of the world with that tart and nearly got yourself killed. But who picks up the pieces. That would be me, your wife. Where is she in all this?"

He sat with his head in his hands "We agreed it was for the best to cut ties. I don't love her, I never did and I know it sounds like bullshit but it's the truth. This is me doing what you wanted and fighting for you. As much as I can whilst I'm stuck like this. If I don't fight for us Molly then I've got nothing"

It's not that she didn't love him anymore. She did, more than anything. But something had changed within her, she just wasn't sure what it was.

"Can you think about it? Think about loving me again?"

She was exhausted by all of this. Months of heartbreak and uncertainty wasn't what she needed when she was bordering on heavily pregnant, hormonal and just downright sick of it.

"You should put your leg up"

He sighed at her lack of a response "Are you staying?" She nodded as she made him comfortable "Couldn't leave you like this" she moved his pills, making a mental note to count them at the next available opportunity. "When your ready for these let know" he grabbed her hand hoping she would give in. She didn't.

"You need to get well, for everyone's sake"

She sipped on a cup of tea praying the angst would leave her body before she attempted to sleep no doubt very uncomfortably on a sofa with a very big belly and she was already over being pregnant. She just wanted to hold her baby now.

She could tell his brain was working over time as he gazed at the ceiling. "Did they give you anything to help you sleep?"

"It's in my overnight bag, in the hallway. I didn't want to keep getting you up, you look uncomfortable. It should be me looking after you two" she smiled to herself "Plenty of time for that. You must tell me when you need something, that's why I'm here"

"Did my mother ask you to do this?"

She emptied two pills into his hand, mindful that she needed to count and hide these ones too.

"No she didn't" she made a last check of his leg before settling down on the sofa opposite his.

"Then why are you?" His voice was sweet and vulnerable and reminded her very much of the Charles she'd first met all those years ago in the Stockport. When Georgie was her mate and Elvis was his. And he wasn't dead and they were all happy. Really fucking happy.

"Because I love you and I want to look after you. Doesn't mean I'm gonna forgive you though".

-OG-

She couldn't sleep. Big belly plus sofa wasn't the one when you had backache and boobache and you craved peanut butter so much you'd be willing to farm the peanuts yourself at 3am if it meant getting your fix.

The familiar sweat came over him around 2am followed by incoherent ramblings that usually lead to him shouting out or crying or fleeing. The fear of him trying to flee and further hurting himself meant she definitely wasn't sleeping. She sat on the coffee table next to him. Her husband, the beautiful but broken man. His eyes flickered open, alight with fear. "It's okay, you're safe. I'm with you"

"I'm sorry" he groaned breathlessly, searching for her hand "I know you are. Keep that leg still, you wouldn't want to catch it on anything"

He was writhing in agony. The pills not providing much relief it seemed since it had only been a few short hours since his last lot.

She handed him two more and slipped in beside him. Wrapping her arm around his torso, pulling him as close as her belly would allow. His hand hovered over it for a second before he decided against it, not wanting to rock the boat. He needed her touch too much to piss her off.

"Go on, it's okay. If your lucky you might even get a kick" she didn't need to look at his face to know he was smiling. "There she is!" He said excitedly "She knows her daddy already"

His excitement warmed her. No matter what happened between them now, she knew he would always be an amazing dad to their little girl.

"When things get as bad as they did yesterday, these are the things you need to remember. The life growing here and Sammy. I know it's hard when your head is telling you that you'd be better off dead but don't listen. Remember what I said. Call me. Do anything but never _that_. Please promise me never _that_ Charlie"

"I can't do it without you" He whispered "I'm right here. Always. Even if we're not together"

They fell asleep wrapped in each other. The pain in her heart felt like a distant memory. It was like old times, like the many nights they'd spend on that very sofa before. Taking the piss out of each other and Beth and making light of his shit situation. So much more was at stake this time.

-OG-

Considering it was just 6am Beth moved like a bat out of hell. The anxiety of her badly injured son fending for himself, or not fending for himself causing her all kinds of anguish. The various bags of stuff he'd accumulated during his lengthy stay in hospital still lay by the front door and she'd wondered who'd been kind enough to help him with those. He'd isolated himself from all of those he could of relied on in her absence.

She knew he'd be on the sofa, his default bed whenever he couldn't manage the stairs. She pushed the door open quietly in the hopes he was sleeping peacefully. She was met with a sight she'd never dreamed possible at the moment.

Molly slept with both arms wrapped protectively around him whilst he rest his head on top of hers with one hand on her belly. It was definitely one for the photo album despite his pained expression.

The flash caused Molly to stir "Oh balls" Beth cried "I'm so sorry. You just both look so sweet"

"It's okay" Molly smiled. "We've had a rough night I'm shattered"

"You look it. Why don't you go up to your old room. I can take over. You need to be resting too"

Beth placed her hands on Molly's tummy "I missed you" she said at the bump "Careful Beth. Someone might think you've gone crackers talking to me gut like that"

Beth laughed and pulled Molly into a hug. "What's that for you soppy mare"

"Just because. I love you Molly. And that little girl. And thank you" Beth eyes shimmered with tears

"You been on the gin again?" Molly chuckled.

"Oh you and Charles do like to take the piss - no I have not. I can tell my daughter in law who carrying my grandchild I love her can't I?"

"S'pose. He doesn't need anymore painkillers for at least 2 hours. You'll need to watch him with them please. We had a bit of an incident. He really needs help"

Beth looked frighten "It's okay. I've moved all his pills to a safe place, they're in the utility. He won't be hopping there in a hurry. We need to talk to him when he's awake, I really think he was gonna do it"

They both cried over coffee and decided how they'd move forward with him. Molly would help where she could. He would never be left alone.

"Thank you Molly"

Molly waved a hand, shrugging off the praise "No need to thank me"

"Oh dear girl there is. You're here with him. I expected to walk in and find him alone. The thought of that was killing me. Even after everything, here you are"

Molly stayed silent. She knew she'd most likely given them both hope that she was here to stay.

"I'm gonna go I think Beth. Need some shut eye in my own bed before my shift starts"

Beth rolled her eyes "I've told you to pack those long shifts in"

"Yeah yeah. I know"

She hugged Beth tightly. This time initiating the affection herself. She was the closest thing she'd had to a mum since the wedding. "Love you"

Beth smiled "Ditto"

-OG-

The day Bella had rocked up on her doorstep to tell her she was engaged to Marios or Mario - whatever his bleedin name was she knew her mother wouldn't be far behind. It was predictable and she'd rehearsed so many times in her head how she was going to tell her to piss right off. There was too much pain there.

She opened the door to Belinda. Shocked but not really at the same time. "Mum?"

"Molly. It's good to see you. Bells said you was expecting so I had to come"

She opened the door wider to let her in. Completely not in the mood for this. "Sorry mum I know you've come a long way and that but I'm due at work soon" she lied.

"Oh that's alright. Just wanted to see how you was? And Charles? How's he? Bells seemed to think you'd split up?"

She'd never give them the satisfaction of knowing he'd hurt her. "No we haven't spilt up. Hence the gut. He's been in hospital, got injured whilst on tour" that was information she wasn't willing to share. She didn't want any smug I told you so's from her.

Belinda rolled her eyes "He's gonna end up like your dad mark my words"

Molly was furious. "Trust me mum. There is no comparison between Charles and that lazy lay about. Charles has been unlucky with injuries yes, but he's got them working tirelessly as an officer for the army that keeps this bleeding country safe. What's Dad ever done apart from reproduce and drink"

Belinda was taken a back "Keep ya knickers on. He produced you didn't he? Anyway, How long you got left?"

It didn't feel right sharing this information with her. She hadn't been there for her, she knew nothing of her life.

"10 weeks"

"And will he be there for you? Will be able to help out? It's tough having a new baby let alone having a big one an all. I should know"

Molly didn't like the way she was taking Charles to task for being injured "Listen here mum and listen good. I've been doing just fine without your input, you chose Dad and that's fine I get it but don't come in here pretending to know about my life and my husband. He's injured but he's not Dad and he never will be. Now spit out whatever it is you've come for coz it certainly ain't a social call"

"Well what it is, you know with you Dad being on the sick and with Bells getting married. Was wondering if you could sub us a bit. You know, for the wedding. It won't be no big pain do like yours was, town hall and then a roast down The Duck more like it. But these things don't come cheap do they? And your doing well for yourself, look at this place. Is is council?" "No mum. We bought it together"

"See You've struck gold, he's minted" "He is not minted and we both work for everything we've got" Molly sighed "Please Molly. For Bella if not for me"

Beth's key in the door was her saviour. The expression Molly wore told Beth everything she needed to know of the situation.

"It's only us dear. Well me for the moment, I'm sure the hop along will be here any second"

Molly needed rescuing. Beth could tell she was feeling vulnerable and backed into a corner. "Belinda, nice to see you. To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"I just thought I'd pop and see my girl. Heard that she's fit to burst and all that"

"Lovely. Well yes she is, but not quite yet. Molly dear, let me see where that husband of yours has got too"

She found him rooted to the spot, puffing and exhausted. "I think she needs you Charles"

He was ready to move in an instant "What is it? Is it the baby?" Beth shook her head "No. Her mother"

He moved as quickly as he could, well aware of effect her parents had on her. And frankly, he'd put her through enough. She didn't need anymore turmoil.

"Ah 'ere he is. Charlie boy. How are ya mate? Heard you been in the wars again" he moved to her side, wobbling the whole way. "I'm as well as can be expected thank you Belinda. You? Dave?"

"We're doing just fine mate fanks. Just dropped into to see our Mol and the baby bump"

He eyed Molly cautiously, her eyes saying all they needed too. "And you?" He asked, concerned. She nodded "I'm okay. I need to get to work" she stormed passed him making her way to their bedroom hoping he would follow.

He did. He knew her well enough by now to know she needed him. "Molly?" She sat on the bed with her head in her hands. He stopped in the door way

"Sorry Charlie. She's just thrown me" he hobbled closer to her "what do you need me to do?"

"Nothing. It's okay. I'm fine" she decided to put her big girl pants on and deal with Belinda. He was here but she couldn't rely on him, she needed to learn to face her parents alone. He took her hand "I know I have haven't been the best, but I'm still your husband and I'd do anything for you, you do know that don't you?" She nodded "While you're here you can pack up the rest of your stuff"

It was a low blow and he didn't deserve it. She needed to lash out at the two people who had hurt the most in her life. She had always expected it of Dave but never her mother and especially not Charles.

She stormed back through to the kitchen where Beth was making awkward but polite conversation "All ok darling?" She asked Molly cautiously "Yep fine. Mums just going" Belinda took the hint and followed Molly to the front door. "I'll take that as a no then. That husband been yer ear then has he?"

"No mum. I've just come to my senses that's all. Don't come back here again if all you want is money. I've got a child to think about, you ain't getting anything from me"

Charles stood in the doorway. Wounded by her but still there is she needed him.

"Please Molly. We're brassick, you know I wouldn't have travelled all this way if I wasn't desperate"

Those words hurt Molly more than Belinda could ever realise.

"Desperate for money. Not to see me"

Belinda sighed. "You know what your dads like, what he says goes"

"You're spineless mum. That's all I've got to say. Now I've really got to get to work. Close the gate behind you"

She barely registered Charles as she barged passed him, nearly sending him flying.

"There are some spare boxes in the utility if you need them" she reminded him his time was up.

"I'm not leaving you like this Molly" she glared at him "You can and you are. The only person I can trust is myself, I wanna be alone"

"Then I'll sit here in silence"

He knew she was getting angrier and more irrational but the second and that the best thing probably was to do as she'd asked but he wanted to be there for her, to provide the emotional support she always gave him.

"Charles. Just get your mum to take your shit and piss off will you. You don't live here anymore"

Beth shouted from the hallway "Molly James!" Molly rushed to her, Charles following slowing behind.

"Where's my bloody vase?"

-OG-

Molly curled up exhausted, still not used to being alone in their bed. She felt guilty for being cruel to him, she promised herself that in future she would keep her own issues separate from their marital ones. The impending arrival of her own daughter had stirred a lot of emotions. Happiness for the much longed for baby she was carrying and sadness for her broken marriage and the thought of raising their child mostly without him. Then the sadness she'd buried that her own mother wouldn't be by her side for love and guidance during one of the most important times in her life. It was a bitter pill to swallow, made worse by her visit today.

She curled into his pillow, the nearest she would get to a cuddle.

Charles knew his pillow comforted her in his absence. It was the perfect place to leave it.

She pulled out the letter he had left for her. Enclosed in the same posh envelope he'd enclosed his 'Letters go Molly' the best gift she had ever received.

 _Dearest Molly_

 _On our wedding day I gave you some letters which detailed my love for you in every moment of our life together up until that day. If you could find it in your heart to read those again, even if only a few, I am hopeful that you will be reminded of just how much you mean to me._

 _Meet me at the bandstand tomorrow at noon._

 _Forever yours,_

 _CJ_

 _X_

 _-_ OG _-_

 **A/N - You can find Charles original letter to Molly in chapter 20 of 'And then there was her'**


	9. Chapter 9

**Just going to pretend what I saw mid episode last night. Did. Not. Happen. Lol.**

 **Series 1 is absolutely it for me, and I hope that FF continues to keep Molly and CJ alive.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter and it helps to mend some of the disappointment of the ruination of our fave couple.**

-OG-

Charles waited patiently by the band stand. The place where he had promised her forever on their wedding day. He doubted very much she would come, Molly was stubborn and would surely make him work a little harder.

It had taken military planning to execute his plan. Beth had taken on all the leg work (literally) by prepping a picnic and helping the poor sod down onto the bloody blanket.

"How the fuck will I get back up?" She laughed at the humour in his voice "You're a handsome lad Charles, I'm sure you'd manage to talk some poor unsuspecting lady into lending you a hand"

He looked panicked "If she doesn't come then you call me and I'll be right back. And for heavens sake don't move off that blanket"

"She will come won't she?" She wasn't used to this side of Charles. This Charles was full of self doubt and a vulnerability she hadn't realised until now. Maybe she'd taken her eye off the ball are far as her son was concerned. He needed reassuring all of the time that things would be okay, it was new to her. Moments like this reminded her that the bravado of 'Captain James' was just that, bravado. A mask to hide behind. Once that was stripped away, he was just like everyone else, he'd hurt and suffered and needed help.

"Yes Charles. I know she'll be here. Now relax will you, sweat patches aren't attractive even with your face".

She gave him a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder "Good luck" she smiled. He smiled back nervously and she wanted to scoop him up even though he was twice the size of her. "You'll be okay Charles. I know you will" she walked away with a belly full of trepidation, inwardly willing Molly to end his suffering.

-OG-

She was breathtaking. A vision of beauty in a floaty white dress with her chestnut brown hair falling in soft waves blowing softly in the breeze around her shoulders. He smiled to himself, this was progress surely.

He attempted unsuccessfully to get up despite Beth's warnings. "You okay down there?" They both giggled "No Miss Molly, it would appear that I'm not"

"Well I'll join you then but who's gonna order the crane to get us both up again" she flicked her eyes towards her rounded stomach. Laughter broke out between them "Careful Charlie, your face might crack". She leaned forward, kissing the top of his head, sending a warmth he hadn't realised he'd missed through his body before dropping down heavily in front of him. Her hand automatically resting protectively on his bad leg.

"You cheeky mare!" He laughed "Okay maybe I should have thought this through a little more" she smiled coyly "It's a lovely thought though. Thank you" He was tempted to take her hand but didn't want to chance his luck.

"You look beautiful" "you don't look to shabby yourself" they shared a smile at those words. Her heart warmed to the memory of those exact words they had shared with each other on their wedding day. "Thank you for coming. I thought after yesterday that you'd leave me high and dry"

She lowered her head "I came to apologise. I'm sorry I treated you so badly, I took it out on you and there's no excuse for that"

"It's okay, I understand how difficult it was. I suppose after everything I've done, I deserved it. Was that the only reason you came?" He was anxious for her reply. This had to be a good sign that things were going in the right direction.

"Couldn't leave my crippled husband stranded in a park now could I? But no, you never deserve to be treated that way. Especially not by me. I bought you a present to say sorry" She handed him the neatly wrapped gift of his famous coffee capsules.

"Not quite what I wanted to hear but not the worst answer either. And thank you for these. You didn't need to bring me a present" She smirked at him "I noticed you were out at your mums. And we both know you can't function without it" she smiled "You gonna keep a pregnant woman waiting or what?"

"What?" He laughed "Feed us numpty. We're hungry"

He smiled to himself as he dished out their lunch. Happy with how perfectly it seemed to be going.

"Lunch is served my lady"

Conversation flowed easily whilst they both ignored their issues. It seemed a shame to spoil it when they were both enjoying each other's company.

"Did you read the letters?" He asked softly.

"I made a start. Forgot just what a soppy git you used to be" she said sadly.

"Used to be?" He questioned.

"Yeah. Used to be. Before it all went to shit. In those last months before you left you barely even told me you loved me. The Charles I married slipped away a long time ago"

She watched him as he agreed with her, biting his lip whilst he nodded his head. "Could you ever love the new one?" His voice was low and vulnerable.

His eyes bore into her as she pondered his question. "I've never stopped loving you. But since all the Georgie stuff I just don't know if I feel the same as I did. I'm sorry but I just need to be honest"

"I've hurt you too much. I understand" his voice broke with pure sadness. Conversation stalled between them. Neither of them knowing what to say from here. He didn't want to ruin it and she didn't want to give in to the hurt that always managed to find its way back to the forefront of her emotions. He was trying so she had to try too.

"We should probably order that crane" she joked trying to soften the atmosphere. He could only smile sadly though. He was fading out now, the familiar hollow look she dreaded once again taking over the lovely, charming Charles she has fallen in love with and was very much enjoying the company of. His mask of normality had slipped.

"Right, close your eyes - this is probably _the most_ unattractive thing you'll ever see in your life" he laughed as she dramatise her efforts to get up off the floor. "Right your turn. How we gonna do this?"

"With great fucking difficulty" they both laughed until their bellies hurt as they attempted all ways to get him up without hurting or putting weight on his bad leg. Molly couldn't possibly lift him at twice her size whilst so heavily pregnant "Gonna have to call your mum ain't I?"

"Yep" he laughed. "Next time I'm choosing the date" she giggled. "So they'll be a next time then?" She nodded "If you want there to be" he smiled "more than anything in the world".

-OG-

"Mollyyyyy" Charles smiled as Sam launched himself at his step mum "Mind her tummy Sam, Christ I'm going to have a heart attack if you do that again"

Molly laughed as Sam wrapped his arms around her, or tried too "Molly how can you still be pregnant?"

"Trust me I ask myself the same thing every day Sammy. How are you? I've missed you"

"I've missed you too. Mum has been moody, said that dads depression is doing her head in and you've been milking this for all it's worth"

Molly and Charles exchanged an amused look "Charming" she giggled.

"Anyway, what you boys up too? Has nanny let you have the Xbox?" She smiled as Beth rolled her eyes "Just because you are pregnant Mrs James, do not think for one moment I will not think of a suitable punishment for you cheekiness" she looked up from her news paper "I'll hide the peanut butter, see how you like that"

Molly laughed "Alright you two, save the Xbox for later. Why don't we go for lunch? You up for it Charlie?"

He rubbed at his leg, unsure if he could but she wanted to spend time with him. That was encouragement enough for him. "Sounds good" he said reaching out his hand for hers.

It hurt when she dismissed it but at least he was getting to spend time with her. Unplanned time where she had come to see him, without being asked.

Beth smiled as Molly organised the men in her life. Confident that this was the start of rebuilding for them. She owed Molly everything. There was a time when she'd dismissed her as a common floozy and had worried she was with Charles for all the wrong reasons. She too had left him broken in the early days of their relationship but as the years passed she's proved herself as a loving and selfless, dedicated wife. And even when she was a separated wife, she was still all of those things to her son. No one could fix Charles, except her.

-OG-

The sound of laughter filled the air. Something that had been missing from Royal Crescent for awhile. Sam bounded through the hallway, delighted with the spoils of their lunch and trip into town.

"Gran, if I promise to keep the volume down, please can I play the new game Dad for me? There's no gun fire I promise"

Beth glanced towards Charles, very obviously tired and in pain. "Go on then, give your father some time to rest" he yelped with delight much to Molly amusement.

"Are you staying?" Charles grabbed her hand, pulling her towards him. "I've just got a few things to do. I'll come back and check on you later though" her hand cupped his face as he leaned into her touch.

"Make sure you rest!" She ordered "Beth he's been a little wobbly and dizzy" Beth raised a hand to wave her off "I'm here, don't worry. He's fine with mummy aren't you darling" Charles rolled his eyes. "Don't forget to pick me up some nappies will you Molly" he said sarcastically "Oooh sassy, get back in ya box"

He laughed as he watched her waddle down the hall, wishing she wasn't leaving. She gave him a final glance over her shoulder. Her heart full and ready to be loved by him again.

-OG-

The revelation that he and Georgie had been in contact blew her mind. He'd worked so hard to move on. They'd both had.

He promised her there was nothing in it, even showed her the emails but it hurt her beyond belief. A betrayal once again. It took her a few days to even speak to him. She supposed the timing of his final op and a visit from Elvis' parents had thrown him. He reached for the Georgie shaped comfort blanket he needed when it came to Elvis. Molly didn't seem to match up.

She had surprised him yet again by half heartedly forgiving his blip, although she had recoiled from his affections. The trust was gone again.

She sat anxiously awaiting his return from a final surgery that would set him on the road to recovery.

It was like Deja vu watching an unconscious Charles being wheeled back into a hospital room. They had been here so many times because of the army. But where would an ultimatum get her if she issued it? 'It's me or the army' she had tried that one. He chose the army.

She ran her fingers through his knotted curls "I'll brush those for you later" she promised, her voice barely a whisper. She checked him over the way she always did, never quite trusting anyone to take care of this precious cargo the way she did. She hoped this would be the end of the suffering for him now. That he could get back on his feet and concentrate on getting his nut better.

She felt guilty because they had argued before he went down. His jealous rearing it's ugly head over her lengthy conversations with his doctor.

"I don't like the way he looks at you" he'd spat. In reality he was a former colleague but she did little to set Charles straight. She wanted him to know that men still looked at her. That he wasn't the only one desirable to others.

It all seemed so pointless and childish now when he was laying here like this. "I'm sorry" she whispered into his ear before dropping kissing down his chiselled jaw. "It will only ever be you" he groaned in his sleep, his hand reaching for hers.

The thought of the time spent apart caused her chest to tighten. What were they doing? Wasting precious time, one of the many things in life that everybody wished there was more off. Time.

She needed to be sure that she was what he wanted before she opened herself up fully to him again. She needed to make sure Georgie no longer had a place in his heart.

She pulled out her phone.

 _"Georgie, we need to talk.."_

-OG-

She couldn't help but watch Georgie sashay towards her, glamorous and beautiful as always. Everything about her was just effortlessly stunning. Molly needed to put to bed the doubts in her head. She was very obviously still in love with him and it wasn't fair to hold him at arms length any longer. He needed to know either way what was going to happen between them.

She contributed hormones to the way she blew hot and cold with him but the truth is, she wasn't sure if she'd ever get over what they'd done.

"Wow look at you. You look stunning, not long now eh?" Georgie took the high road and broke the ice between her and her former friend.

"Few weeks to go just yet" she replied. "Thanks for coming down, I didn't want to be too far from Charlie. He's just had his last surgery to remove the fixations"

"How's he doing? The leg? Everything?" She stared into her coffee as she spoke. "He's just doing his best with it. It's been hard for him, you know what he's like but he'll get there. It's his head I worry about more. We need to get sorted and move on"

"And how can I help with that?" Georgie raised a perfectly tattooed brow "By telling me the gods honest truth. One of you needs to"

Molly had spent a lot of time thinking back to the early days of their story as a group of friends. He and Georgie _had_ always been close and had already been through a considerable amount before they'd even met Molly. Belize wasn't the first time she had saved him from dying. She'd always cared for his wellbeing beyond the call of a colleague or his best mates girlfriend. She'd been bridesmaid at their wedding and seemed genuinely happy he'd found someone. She also idolise Elvis. And the disrespect to his memory was a strange thought to Molly. She considered how Elvis would actually feel if he could see what was had grown between them. She imagined he'd probably feel pleased, if he trusted Charles with his life then surely he was the man for his girl in his absence.

"I'm sorry I never fully understood what you both lost. I do now" Georgie was taken aback "He was a force nature our Elvis. A great big fucking force of lovable nature and the hole he's left is killing me. He was the foundation of me and Charlie. We met through him, all three of us bonded forever. And then you came along and he was finally happy and he finally had all he'd ever wanted. And then we lost Elvis. Right in front of our faces we lost the glue that held us together. Elvis was with Charlie through everything. His divorce, being shot in Afghan and his recovery. You know how long that bloody took? That was when you came along. Then you went again and it was Elvis who kept him going. Then he was taken and it was Elvis who brought him home. Their bond just grew tighter and tighter, they didn't function well without the other. Couldn't even tell you how many scraps Charlie got Elvis' out of. The worst thing we ever did was go back to Nepal and carry on like it never happened. We should have come home"

They both cried, for the lost friendship

between them and memories of Elvis, it was all just too much.

"He's been so sweet. He's really tried to make things right between us. But I don't know if his heart is really in it, if it's what he really wants or what he thinks is right because of the baby. I can't watch the man I love killing himself, so if it's you he wants I'm not going to stand in his way"

Georgie stated at her in disbelief "What about the baby?" Molly sighed "I'd let him see the baby as much as he wanted. I'd never get in the way. Since he's been back in hospital he's taken 3 steps backwards. He's distant and cold and I'm scared thinking of you"

"The truth Molly. The truth is... yeah i love him"

Molly nodded, a single tear slipping down her cheek "What's not to love" she climbed to her feet. "Go and see him. Tell him how you feel and ask him what he wants. And if it's you then make him happy, fix him for my baby"

She picked up her bag and waddled towards to exit

"Molly!" Georgie shouted after her. She turned to face her with tear stained cheeks "I'm sorry"

"Me too" she walked away from her, that would be the last time she saw Georgie Lane. That was a promise.

-OG-

She had expected Georgie to chance her luck right away, after all it wasn't like he was going anywhere for awhile. And the hospital was neutral territory, so she couldn't stop her visiting him.

"... So with a bit of luck that was the last operation and he should finally be on the mend. They expect to move him straight to the rehab facility. Have you thought anymore about the birth sweetheart? Are you having him there?"

Molly was lost in thoughts of losing him all over again but she had to find out one way or another if she was truly what he wanted.

"Sorry, What was you saying?" Beth sat down beside her. "What is it? What's troubling you?" She said concerned. "Nothing, just tired that's all"

Beth smiled "You should take this time to rest before baby comes. No more surgeries for him. And no more injuries or I'll put him out of his misery myself. You can both finally move forward from this hell"

She settled herself in the chair beside him. The thought of him possibly moving forward without her was sickening.

She closed her eyes enjoying the sensation of their baby kicking inside her. This had been the most difficult few months of her life but this baby was her future no matter what he decided.

"Not long now little girl"

-OG-

Georgie mopped his forehead as his eyes flickered open. "Molly?" Her heart sank "No Charlie. Just me" he smiled at her "Surprised to see you here"

"Molly called me. Said you was back in here, I've brought you a card from all of the lads. We miss ya"

He attempted to move the offending leg, wincing in pain "Is Molly here. Could you get her?"

"She's resting at home I'd imagine. Baby is coming soon, lucky you" he smiled "A little girl" he clarified.

"Remember that chat we had in the jungle?"

He nodded "How could I forget?" She wasn't sure how this was going to go "Molly isn't going to stand in our way Charlie. We spoke and She wants you to be happy - Is it me who'd make you happy? Do you want to be with me?"

-OG-

 **Please review X**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry this has taken so long. I've had a bit of a block as to where I'm going to take the rest of this story since I watched last weeks episodes. I'm not sure if I want to wrap it up on a high or continue with a little more drama? Let me know?**

-OG-

Charles thought carefully before speaking. This was the last thing he needed with a fuzzy head and a throbbing leg.

He considered his words, after all it had been his fucked up head and his words that had got him into this mess.

"Lane, you know I'm fond of you. And thanks to Elvis, you will always be special to me but.."

She stopped him "But you love your wife? I get it, and I'm happy for you. I just had to know for sure, and so did Molly. You deserve the world and I know Molly will give it to you. I just hope you sort yourself out Charlie. For your girls if not yourself"

It wasn't tense between them much to his surprise. He'd half expected her to clump him one, after all he'd been the instigator of this situation. "Should have known it was the fever talking" she said sadly. He sighed "It wasn't. At the time I meant it, I don't know if that helps or not but I need you to understand how ill I was.. how ill I am, in here" he pointed to his head "It's ruined everything. Not just me and Molly but you and Molly, Me and you and the friendship we had. Elvis would have my guts" she laughed "I think Elvis would be happy wherever he is, if we.. you know. He trusted you with his life. But it's not what you want and I will have to learn to live with that"

She climbed to her feet "Take care of yourself and that bloody leg, no more injuries okay. I think it's best that we go our separate ways, for good this time" he nodded "You'll be okay without him won't you?"

She smiled at him sadly "Yeah.. I think I will. And so will you" she held his gaze for just a moment too long. Until the tears that burned managed to sneak out of her eyes and roll down her cheeks. "I love you, you know that don't you?"

He nodded, Dumbfounded by the mess he had created and shocked at Georgie's revelation that Molly was willing to let him choose between her and another women, that she was willing to suffer more heartache to ensure his happiness. She was selfless even after everything he'd done.

Georgie waited for him to fight for her before realising he wasn't hers to take. "Bye Charlie. Good luck"

His heart constricted as he watched the last piece of Elvis walk away from him but he'd found the clarity he needed. It had only ever been about Elvis.

-OG-

Molly had always dreamt of a room of her own growing up. With the pretty, girly things like one of them jewellery boxes with the ballerina inside and a dressing table of her own that she didn't have to share that had everyone else's shit thrown all over it. It was the little things in life that didn't really matter now that she was grown up that we're important to her as she looked around their unborn daughters nursery.

She gazed proudly at the room she had spent hours painting and sitting crossed leg on the floor painstakingly fighting with flat pack furniture to make sure they'd be ready when baby decided it was time to make her entrance.

She had taken a step back from Charles despite the fact that the thought of life without him hurt her heart. It needed to be his decision, she wouldn't play second best to Georgie Lane ever again. Whatever the outcome, she and her baby would be fine. They'd manage, actually they would more than manage. She would give her child all the things she never had. Stability and love and security, with or without Charles.

She gazed and stroked at her bump in the mirror "Ready when you are baby girl"

His arm slipped around her, his large hand settling on her big belly. "Charles?" She jumped "Uh huh" he whispered.

"What you doing here? Shouldn't you be.."

He cut her off "At Home - I should be at home.. with you. Please say I can come home?"

She turned to face him "what about Georgie?" She asked hesitantly.

"There's no more Lane. There will never be anyone but you ever again. I am so truly sorry, please forgive me and let me come home"

She turned and wrapped her arms around his torso as she lay her head on his chest, his heart was racing and she could feel the clamminess of his skin next to hers.

"It's only ever been you Molly. My brain just took awhile to catch up with my heart"

She looked up at him, her eyes full of tears and her heart full "You can come home Charles" she whispered, cupping his face before kissing him as if it was the first time she'd ever laid her lips on him

. He leaned into her touch before motioning her towards their bedroom.

"I need to sit and I need to hold you" She looped his free arm that had left a tingling feeling on the skin of her bump back into his crutch, seeing him safely to the bed she had spent so many nights missing him in.

"I love you" She weeped into his chest. Life was once again complete, all hurt she had felt seemed to slip away. It was her he wanted.

He shushed her, taking a tendril of her hair between his fingers and enjoying the silkiness against his skin.

'Missed you so much" he kissed her head. She wanted to make love to him but the two very obvious obstacles prevented it. "Ditto"

They clung onto each other as if their lives depended on. Neither wanting to move or disturb the peace of the moment.

"So.. I come home?" She shifted herself to face him "Of course you can come home. I just needed to know you really wanted me. I needed to know home is where you really wanted to be" he nodded "It's only ever been you Molly. I'll spend my whole life making it up to you"

She wrapped herself around him, a need for her body to become one with his. "If you fuck this up there won't ever be another chance"

He held her tight, the anxiety of the last few months finally felt like it was slipping away. "I'll continue to get the help I need, I promise"

She kissed him like he might disappear, her body had ached for this. This is where he belonged. She felt warm inside again, a feeling that had been missing since he'd left but all was well in the world again. She was well aware what people were likely to say, she knew people were talking and that they'd call her a push over or a doormat but this was her life. She'd spent enough years yearning for what she had in front of her right now and he'd spent enough years feeling like he didn't deserve what they had. Rebecca had done that to him. Yes he had made a mistake, a massive clusterfuck of a mistake that had shattered her heart and soul and broken her and made her doubt everything about herself and them as a couple but she would forgive him this mistake. She owed their love that much. She owed it to their unborn child to give her everything she never had growing up. Although he would be on a tight leash for the foreseeable, he had suffered enough.

She felt protective of him as he struggled with his leg, gently tending to him. "Are you sure you should be out of hospital?" She spoke between showering him with kisses "No but I needed to be with you"

His eyes bore into her, the weight of all what he wanted to say weighing heavily on his heart "Molly... I'm so sorry. I'll be sorry forever and there aren't enough words to express how I feel about you. Everything you've done for me over the years, there's no one I love more and I'm just so sorry. You really would have let me be with Lane? You were willing to let me go? I thought it meant you didn't love me anymore. That you'd finally had enough..."

"It was the opposite actually. I love you so much I was willing to let you be happy, even if that wasn't with me. With us. I just want you to be happy and okay again"

He wept as he held her, she had and always would be his biggest weakness. "I'm sorry"

She shushed him. She really had heard enough, he'd apologised enough. He could never undo the hurt he caused and she'd never forget what he'd done but he'd paid for it now. There was only so long you could make someone pay and she wasn't willing to live the way Belinda had, forgiving Dave's mistakes but throwing them in his face at the first opportunity. That life wasn't for her anymore.

"I love you Charles. I always have and I always will"

She had Georgie Lane to thank for her new found appreciation of the man in front of her and the life growing inside her. The only good thing to come from this was the re-evaluation of what was important to them and that was each other.

They laid staring at each other for hours, stroking and kissing, Happy in each other's arms once again.

"I suppose I really should go back, Beck will have my balls on a plate if I get in anymore trouble"

"Charles James, the rule breaker" she chuckled. She moved round the bed quickly for someone who was ready to have a baby and day now, pulling him to his feet. She didn't want him to go, but this injury had nearly killed him and he was so close to being to better, they had to wait out for just a little longer.

"Charles?"

"Molly?" He looked her over with raised eyebrows

"Think I might gonna need to have this baby now".

-OG-

 **As always, thanks so much for the lovely reviews on the previous chapter. It's so very appreciated. Please keep them coming x**


	11. Chapter 11

**As always thank you for the reviews. They really do make me smile and add to the enjoyment of writing. Hope you enjoy the penultimate chapter x**

-OG-

Olivia Charlotte James entered the world approximately 12 hours later into the loving arms of her newly reunited parents. Charles had been Molly's rock through the difficult labour despite his own agony that saw him readmitted on Beck's orders. His balls most definitely on the menu once he was feeling better.

In the days after the birth Molly had astounded him with her strength and love for her family. He was sure she still wasn't feeling 100% but it didn't stop her from being by his side as he moved to the rehab facility. Both worried about the other as they faced a tough time apart. Again.

"Promise you'll call me if you need me? I'm sure they'll understand, I should be at home with you and the baby" he sighed sadly. She took his hand "Get better Charles and let's put this nightmare behind us. Me and Olivia will be waiting for you. Besides, your mum has all but moved in so your outnumbered" she giggled.

He held Olivia close thanking his lucky stars that the people in his life didn't let him go when he was lost. He would fight the PTSD, for them.

-OG-

Georgie gingerly crept in the direction of Charles' room. The news of Olivia had knocked her for six despite the fact she knew the baby was imminent during their last meeting. She wanted to check on him, to make sure he was doing okay because she certainly wasn't. Life without Elvis and Charlie was too unbearable.

She caught his eye in the mirror of the sports studio as he worked through exercises. Her heart fluttering at the brown orbs staring back at her.

He pulled himself up onto his good leg using the rail across the mirror. This is where he would stay, he'd go no closer. "Lane?" He raised his eyebrows disapprovingly at her "I just needed to see with my

own eyes that you were on the mend" he stood silently, swaying on one leg. She moved forward, her hands instinctively moving to rest either side of his taught torso to steady him "careful Charlie"

He was stuck there, unable to cover the distance between the floor and his crutches, on one leg without the physiotherapist who'd fucked off at just the wrong moment. "Let me help you sit?" She offered before he pulled away from her touch "If you could pass me the crutches, that would be great"

She did as instructed, slightly burnt but his rejection. "Congrats on the baby. You must be so proud"

He nodded "I am. Molly was fantastic despite having a difficult labour, but then she always is. I wasn't much help, but there's nothing new there either"

He stared at the floor between his knees after deciding sitting was his safest option should Molly arrive. "Is she due in?" She asked tentatively "Not today. She's recovering at home, like I said she had a difficult time. She's getting a little TLC from my mother" Georgie nodded "And who's giving you TLC?" She couldn't imagine things being great between them after everything that had gone on, but she was massively underestimating Molly's love for her husband. She had been imagine his life to be hell, that he was paying for his indiscretion everyday but she couldn't be further from the truth. They were happy in their little bubble of newborn bliss even though he wasn't at home with them. Since Olivia had arrived they had a new found love for each other. "They are great here. I'm getting all the help I need" he awkwardly held her gaze.

"Are you alright Georgie? Are you coping?" He was genuinely concerned about her. The Georgie he knew wouldn't put herself in this position "I'm struggling without you. I don't have anyone to talk to about Elvis. No one knew him the way we did. Mum and dad still can't forgive him, even though he's gone. I've seen a bit of Spanner but you know what that lot are like, never around for long"

"You are getting help right?" She stared at him "They offered me residential therapy here but for obvious reasons I declined" he felt guilty, once again his actions affecting the well being of someone he cared about. "This is fucked up" he said, exasperated as he ran his hands through his hair before they came to a tense rest at the back of his neck.

"I'll talk to Molly. Tell her you need to be here and I'll go"

She put her hands up "You can't. You need to get that leg better. That's far too important for me to come in an ruin your rehab"

He knew she was right, he couldn't leave now. It would go against everything he'd promised Molly but he felt guilty Georgie wasn't getting what she needed because of him. "Arrange to start your treatment. This place is big enough that we can easily stay out of each other's way. It's not like I go far anyway"

She moved in, not really engaging her brain before acting. She cupped his face, his bewildered brown eyes stared back at her as she pressed her lips against his before moving her tongue to part his lips.

"Georgie" he almost shouted "What the fuck are you doing?"

She didn't look sorry. Just sad. "I love you Charlie. I don't wanna be without you"

He glared at her. Afraid of what damage this was going to do to his life "Georgie, please don't do this. You need to go in case someone finds your here"

He was at a loss as she burst into tears "Please get the help you need. It's not me you love, it's Elvis and you need help dealing with all of this" he pulled her into a hug, the urge to comfort her over taking him.

"It will get better in time. It has too" he wondered who he was trying to convince more, Georgie or himself?

He was relieved to look up and find members of 2 section causing havoc as they made their surprise visit. "Boss! Georgie!" Maisie bounced with excitement.

"Didn't expect to see you here" she sensed the tension between them "Good to see you up and about Boss. And congrats on the little bundle - I heard she's a cutie"

Charles nodded "Thanks Richards. She is indeed a cutie. It's nice to see you all" he took the attention away from Georgie as she composed herself "Right you rowdy lot, get down to the canteen and we'll meet you there. Give this old sod a chance to hobble down slowly" she painted a smile on her face as if the last 10 minutes hadn't even happened. She helped him to his feet. "Will you be alright if I go on ahead and get the coffee in?" He nodded "I will. Thank you"

He watched her go with gut clenching anxiety. Not only was he responsible for Elvis' death he was now responsible for putting Georgie into an even worse place than she already had been. The list of Charles James clusterfucks was ever growing in his head.

-OG-

Molly stroked stray curls away from his forehead. Her fingers tracing across the worry lines that had settled on his forehead. His eyes flickered open, his expression changing instantly when he realised it was her. "Molly" she brought her lips to meet his, curling her fingers into the mass of unruly curls.

"Lazy bugger" she giggled. He sat up, winching at the burning pain in his leg. "Rehab taking it out of you?" She asked with concern "Yep. Not sure wether it's the leg rehab or the head rehab though"

She smiled sympathetically "I'm really proud of you Charles. You can do this" she took his hand into her, planting gentle kisses across his knuckles.

"Olivia wanted to see her daddy so who am I to refuse?" His face lit up as she placed their precious bundle onto his chest.

"I still can't believe after everything, that I could get this lucky" he said sadly. "It's time to stop punishing yourself. Everything is as it should be and you are on the mend, time to tell your nut to catch up" he smiled at her optimism "I'm working on it".

He wondered how to broach the subject of Georgie. She would be starting her therapy in this very place soon enough and his therapist and physio had no intention of letting him go anytime soon. Not until he walked out of here.

"I had a visitor. Georgie, she came to see me" he saw the flash of anger in her eyes before she composed herself once again. Molly was all or nothing when it came to her emotions. "She will be coming here for treatment for PTSD imminently and I don't really know how to deal with it? I shouldn't really leave mid treatment, my leg isn't ready and I still have a way to go with counselling. But she needs to be here too but my priority is you, Molly. I don't want anything to cause you any distress. So if it's what you want and your willing to have a cripple about the house then I will forfeit my place here. Just say the word"

She knew he had more to say. It was written across his face. "What did you both talk about? What went on?" He bit his lip as he thought on what he should say. It's not that he wanted to hide it, but she had just had his baby and she didn't deserve this. "She made it clear she is struggling. And that she misses our friendship..."

"Spit it out Charles" she demanded "She tried to kiss me but it was a moment of confusion for her. She isn't well Molly. The same as me"

She closed her eyes as she let the revaluation settle in her brain. "Did you kiss her back? Did you enjoy it?"

"No and no. Molly, I told you before it was all a mistake. You are the only one for me"

She sat with her head in her hands, things were completely out of her control again. "And if I take you home, what will happen with the therapy? I can take care of your leg. We can pay for physical therapy at home if the army won't, I can't risk it Charlie. I can't lose you again"

He wanted to sweep her into his arms as her eyes filled up with tears. He would do whatever it takes to make her happy. "I'll talk to them. And to Beck okay? I'll fix this, I promise" she moved forward to where he laid with their baby on his chest. She wasn't willing to let him slip away again. Her whole world revolved around him "I love you so much" he whispered as she buried her face in his neck.

"Ditto"

-OG-

Georgie looked up as the gentle tap on her door pulled her from her day dream of Elvis. Brown eyes on green, her and Molly held each other's gaze.

"Can I come in?" Molly was friendlier than she intended to be. The sight of her former friend, who was thinner than ever and tired looking somewhat softened the fury she felt inside.

Georgie nodded, fully prepared for what was coming. She knew Molly. Knew how protective she was of what she had with Charlie. What they had worked so hard to rebuild. She stood up, old habits die hard - it was still strange not to greet her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

She flinched as Molly raised her hand, for it to completely miss the expected landing place of her face. Instead it pulled her closer. Georgie felt her body cave under the warmth and love from her friend as she held her. She sobbed hard, the accumulation of grief, guilt and everything else all coming to a head.

She knew now exactly why Charles had chosen Molly. She was a better woman than she could ever be. She would never put aside ill feelings to comfort the woman who'd tried to nick her husband.

"I'm so sorry" Georgie sobbed "I'm sorry for what I did. For falling for him"

Molly hadn't expected her to be so honest. She hadn't expected to feel the need to comfort her either but she did. She was broken just the same as Charles was.

They sat in silence as Georgie's sobs slowly died out. She pulled her makeup wipes from her still unpacked bag and composed herself, ready for whatever it was that Molly needed from her.

"I really am sorry Molly. Take it as a compliment. You're a luck woman to have him"

"I know that. And one day, Georgie you will meet someone who makes you happy again. But it's not Charles, I really don't think the way you've both ended up is healthy. You'd only ever feed each other's grief and guilt"

Georgie knew she was right. Her own mother had told her the same thing.

"I'm taking Charles home to finish his recovery, I just wanted to wish you well. Despite everything, I hate that you are suffering"

She squeezed Georgie's hand for their final farewell.

Tears pricking in her eyes as she walked away from the friend who had meant so much to her.

-OG-


	12. Chapter 12

2 years later

Molly put the finishing touches to the buffet whilst she watched Charles and Sam battle with the marquis in the garden. He'd grumble when she insisted on him putting it up but the last thing she needed was a two year old with sunstroke.

Her mum had always told her how quickly time goes when you had kids, one minute they were newborns, the next minute they were grown up and sodding off to the army. It was only now that she had her own that she realised just how true that was. Olivia was turning two but it only felt like yesterday that she had welcomed her into the world.

She smiled to herself as the party guests piled into the garden. Bella had her own baby now. Molly was so happy to be a part of her niece's life and for Olivia to know her cousin. It had been touch and go for awhile after Belinda had come begging but she eventually managed to find it in her heart to forgive her parents for letting her down over the years. Being a mum had changed her outlook on absolutely everything. It wasn't perfect between them, but they were on the right road.

"You're little bleeders might gonna wreck the place" Charles said with a laugh as he slipped his arms around her shoulders.

Molly giggled "Wouldn't be a kids party without a shit load of mess and a headache at the end"

He smiled happily, she was in her element. In the two years since Olivia had come into their lives they'd gone from strength to strength, she was an amazing mother to both of his children despite Sam reaching a testing age. She was as patient and loving as she always had been with him.

That one last tour he thought he needed, turns out he didn't. He was finally happy at home. He was settled. A desk job within the army is exactly what he'd wanted it turned out. It had been good for him.

He barely had a limp at all these days, unless you knew he'd been so badly injured you probably wouldn't even notice. He kept his promise and still attended therapy every week, sometimes twice if he needed too. It was an on going battle but he'd learnt how to have some control over it. He recognised his triggers and dealt with them accordingly.

"Are they here yet? Can't wait to see the baby"

Charles opened the front door "great timing, here..."

Georgie plonked baby Ellie in his arms "She's covered in sick and there's probably a poonami in there too" She announced as she unloaded the pram from the boot.

Bones thrust his hand towards Charles, shaking his firmly "Nice to see you mate. I guess I'm on shit clean up duty then George?"

"Charming" she said as she chucked the nappy bag at him "Remember its a kids party so keep it clean McClyde"

"Christ, I never anticipated how much crap I'd need to bring for a road trip with a new born" Georgie chuckled "Anyway, get me to the buffet I'm starved"

Molly smiled at Georgie as she made her way down the corridor towards her "You've made it! Now let me get my hands on that baby" they hugged each other tightly, both grateful to have their friend back.

Another thing that Molly's outlook had changed on was Georgie. It had broken her heart that day in the rehabilitation centre to see how much Georgie was suffering without Elvis. The more she thought about it, the more she understood exactly what had happened between the two of them. How they'd come to feel the way they did. And she forgave her as she did Charles. It's what Elvis would have wanted.

"Kids parties eh? This is fuc... bloody different" Bones said sarcastically as he sipped on a beer with Charles.

"Well I for one never would have envisioned us being friends and attending children's parties either but stranger things have happened. Always thought of you as an out of control lunatic"

Bones nodded in agreement "I'd make you right"

They'd come full circle, Molly and Georgie, Georgie and Charles, and now Charles and Bones.

"Kids really do change everything don't they?" Georgie whispered as Ellie fell asleep on her chest.

"They heal the soul" smiled Molly.

-OG-

 **A/N - I really hope you've enjoyed this and it ended in a way you are all happy with. Please review and let me know.**

 **Thank you all so much for the positivity and reviews throughout this story.**


End file.
